


Sixth Year - Fifth Year (Forth Year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: The summer holidays prove to be very interesting for the group. Alice returns to the wizarding world after months in Azkaban, and its taken its toll on her. When the death eaters reappear at the quidditch cup old family pressures reappear. there's a mysterious event taking place at Hogwarts that brings three international schools together in a competition that turns deadly when something goes wrong. Harry struggles through the year, Taytum and Delilah do their best to support him. New alliances are formed and in the end, tragedy strikes and the world turns upside down.





	1. Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Taytum  
It’s the beginning of summer and I couldn’t be more excited. Mr. Weasley got us tickets to the Quidditch world cup and I can’t wait, those teams inspire me to be a better player. What I’m most excited for, though, is hanging out with my favorite people, which are the twins, Harry, Delilah, and Cedric. It’s Saturday morning and I am woken up by an owl who is nibbling on my hand. I don’t know who's owl it is, but I take the letter and let the owl rest. Distantly wondering if its a letter from Sirius. I open up the letter and it’s from Cedric. Hey Taytum! I know this is very early in the morning but bear with me. I was wondering if today you wanted to meet up in Diagon Alley. Maybe around 11 o’clock. Sincerely, Cedric. I look over at a clock to see that it’s 7 in the morning, which is the earliest I’ve ever gotten up in the summer without having plans early in that day. I go downstairs, hoping that Mrs. Weasley is there, and she is. “Taytum, are you sleepwalking?” She asks. “Ha, I wish, I was woken up by an owl. By the way, can I go to Diagon Alley today with Cedric? He wants me to meet him at 11 o’clock.” I ask her. “Why of course! A girl has only one first date in her life! If you want, we can leave now so we can get you a cute outfit to wear.” Mrs. Weasley says and winks. “I’ll stick to whatever I have in my closet, but thanks for letting me go!” I walk up to her and give her a hug. I then go back to my room and respond to Cedric. It’s a date. xx Taytum. For my outfit, I pull out a navy blue, flowy shirt and plain old jean shorts and my tennis shoes. I also eat breakfast, I look at the clock and I still have an hour or two before I should go. In the meantime, I read a book. Mrs. Weasley then yells up to me, telling me that I should get going. I walk downstairs, to see the twins struggling to stay awake. “Where are you going?” asks Fred. “On a date,” I tell them. “With who?” asks George. I give him a glare and then he remembers that I’m dating Cedric. Mrs. Weasley tells me to have fun and then I’m off. I arrived in Diagon Alley a few minutes early. I just remembered that Cedric didn’t tell me exactly where to meet him. I decide to just stand in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies because we both play Quidditch, hopefully, he will find me here. It’s 5 past 11 when I finally see Cedric, he’s still looking for me and I call out his name. He finds me and walks up to me. “Hey, took you long enough,” I say while giving him a hug. “Yeah, I realized that I should have told you which store to meet in front of. I was originally standing in front of Flourish and Blotts, hoping to find you there because I know how much you love reading. “I almost went there, oh well, at least we found each other!” Cedric laughs in agreement and then we walk around window shopping. Cedric slips his hand into mine and I can’t help to feel happy. I look up at him and he seems tense. “Hey, is everything okay?” I ask. “Yeah, why would I not be okay? I’m with my favorite girl.” He says with a smile on his face. “Well, you just seem tense that’s all.” “I’m not tense, C'mon, let’s go get some ice cream, my treat.” I don’t disagree and we go get ice cream. We’re sitting outside of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, eating when Cedric seems tense again. He once again grabs my hand and holds it. “Okay, spill, what’s bothering you,” I tell him, hoping for answers. “Nothing's wrong Taytum!” I shoot him a look and Cedric gives in. “Fine, it’s just that this guy keeps on staring at you in awe and glares at me. I want him to know that you are off limits,” he admits to me. “Who?” He nods in the direction of the guy. I look over and it’s Cormac Mclaggen. He has been staring at me and gives me a smile. “Cedric, that’s Cormac, he goes to our school, you don’t have to worry about him, or any other guy for that matter. I have no interest in him, trust me, he’s an awful person.” I say giving him reassurance and gave his hand a squeeze. The rest of the date was enjoyable and when I got home, the twins and Ginny made me not miss out on any detail.

Alice  
I lay shivering on the floor of my cell barely conscious, aware of the tray of food but not having the strength or the desire to go to it and eat it. Suddenly the dementors are retreating the warmth of a Patronus spreads and stops near me. Distantly I'm aware of a human voice speaking to me then I'm magiced on to a stretcher. I pass out fully not able to maintain my consciousness. The next time I'm conscious I’m strapped to a chair chains digging into my wrists. “Ah good your awake.” I look at the Auror who arrested me and took me to Azkaban in the first place. “Eat,” he says holding out a chocolate bar. I try to take it but my arms are tied to the arms of the chair by heavy chains which cut into my wrists producing blood. “Sorry about that miss Black. But you are still technically a prisoner. He moves the chocolate towards my mouth but instead of taking a bite I sniff at it. He laughs “if you hadn't been arrested you might have made a good Auror.” I stare up at him and take a small bite of the chocolate. That night the Auror places me in a dark cell guarded by two dementors somewhere in the basement of the ministry building. The next morning I'm still extremely week and the Auror escorts me back to the Peters’s manor. Once I'm back in the parent's kitchen the Auror excuses himself and leaves. Moments later Taylah and the parents start their usual punishments as though spending a month in Azkaban wasn't enough. When they finish I’m handed my OWL scores and commanded up to my room. Once there I sit breathing hard in my desk chair and open the envelope containing my OWL results. For a moment I stare at them in awe completely shocked I received outstanding on every one of my OWLs. I look around my room which is covered in a fine layer of dust. I look around at my room which is bare of any and all decorations the only thing that could qualify as a decoration is a rather large full-length mirror that is reflecting the room. Carefully I stand up and move over to it and look at my reflection. My skin is pale white and stretched over my face my hair is a pale grey that no matter how hard I try I can't change the color. Giving up I move around the room looking for my school things. When I can't find it I return to the kitchen where mother is currently cooking dinner Taylah at her side who is supposed to be learning how to cook is not paying the least bit of attention. “Your trunk and school things are in the hall.” mother says without looking up. I turn back the way I came and gather my trunk and broom and carry them up the stairs. Once my trunk is in its rightful place at the bottom of my bed I open it and remove my wand placing it on my desk next to my OWL results and start the process of cleaning my room muggle style.

Delilah  
Ron’s minute owl flies through my window drops a letter on my head then proceeds to zoom around my room. I open the letter Taytum’s neat hand jumps out at me, Delilah, Harry will be joining the Weasley's and I to watch the quidditch world cup. Ron has already asked Hermione if she wants to come as I'm sure you are aware. The invitation is extended to you as well. We will retrieve harry on Sunday. Let me know before then. Send your response back with Ron's owl. -Taytum P.s. the owl’s name is pig. I'll explain it later.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

Taytum  
“ -OUCH-taytum no there’s no room, go back quickly and tell George…” “Maybe Harry can hear us dad-maybe he’ll be able to let us out…” we all start hammering on the boards. “Harry? Harry can you hear us?” for a few moments there are indeterminable voices then harry’s voice sounds closer and clearer as though he is on the other side of the wood. “Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?” we stop hammering. “Shhh!” “Mr. Weasley it's harry...the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there.” “damn! What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?” Mr. Weasley is temporarily distracted when Harry mentions the use of an electric fire but the arrival of George and Ron. “What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?” “oh no Ron” Fred's voice says from near the back of the fireplace. “No this is exactly where we wanted to end up.” George says from somewhere close to his brother. “Yeah we’re having the time of our lives here” George says still muffled. I laugh and Mr. Weasley gives me a disapproving look to which I give a shrug. “I’m trying to think what to do...yes...only way...stand back harry” BANG the boards fly outward and we all spill from the fireplace. “That's better,” Mr. Weasley says straightening his glasses and his robes. Harry’s uncle appears to be dragging his aunt away from all of us. “Er-yes-sorry about that.its all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out on the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the floo network you see-just for the afternoon you know so we could get harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected strictly speaking-but I've got a useful contact at the floo regulation panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy though don't worry. I'll light a fire to send them back and then I can repair your fireplace before I disapparate. Harry’s aunt had regained her feet and is staring at me in horror and astonishment. I must look lite her sister did at my age. Harry sees this and starts to introduce me but mr.weasley completely oblivious says “got your trunk ready?” to harry “it's upstairs” Harry says. “We’ll get it,” Fred says and he and George disappear from the room. Harry’s aunt is still staring at me so I decided to introduce myself I step forward away from Ron and Mr. Weasley extending a hand to my aunt. “You must be my aunt. I'm taytum” I say stopping about a foot from her. Harry’s aunt stares at me weakly as though she’s seen a ghost. Harry’s uncle sputters into speech. “Aunt? Who are you?” “my name is Taytum. Taytum Potter. I Harry’s older sister.” my aunt sinks down on the couch my uncle, on the other hand, is looking at me as though he's never seen anything like me. “Sister” he snaps at Harry “uncle Vernon, aunt petunia meet my sister taytum,” he says stepping slightly forward. Mr. Weasley who is to busy to notice the family relations going on is examining a lamp with utter fascination. “I was raised by the Weasley family after lily and James died.”I say hoping to clear up my sudden appearance. Uncle Vernon, however, flinches at my parent's names and draws away from me. I turn to harry for an explanation but just then our cousin comes waddling into the room. “Is this…" I trail off not quite sure what to make of my enormous cousin. “This is Dudley. He’s our cousin.” Dudley takes me in and clamps his hands harder on his backside. Harry and Ron exchange a look that has them almost laughing. I take a step in Dudley's direction but he shrinks away from me. “I'm taytum. Your other cousin” I say to him for lack of a better introduction. Dudley looks at me in fear just then the twins come in carrying harry’s trunk. They glance around see me trying to talk to Dudley and their faces break into identical grins. I try very hard not to sigh in exasperation because I know exactly what they are planning. Mr. Weasley suddenly becomes all business-like and lights the fire sending Fred first. Fred attempts to squeeze by the trunk and the wall thus spilling his bag of enchanted sweets. He scrambles to collect them then with a cheery wave he disappears. George goes next with the trunk. Ron follows, then it's just mr.weasley harry and I in the Dursleys living room. “Harry, taytum. You next.” mr.weasley says and harry and I move to leave. “Bye then,” Harry says to the Dursleys. I wave but they neither move nore say a thing. Mr.weasley stops us “Harry said goodbye to you,” he says “you aren't going to see your nephew till next summer.” uncle Vernon's face is working furiously “goodbye then.” he says harshly. Harry and I each put a foot forward into the green flames. At that moment a horrible gagging sound erupted behind us. Dudley had eaten one of Fred's sweets and his tongue was now purple and lulling out of his mouth. Aunt Petunia tries to tug it out of his mouth. Mr. Weasley rushes forward to fix it.but uncle Vernon flings himself in front of Aunt Petunia and Dudley. I'm barely containing my laughter. Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically tugging Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out; Dudley is suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue: uncle Vernon had lost control and was now flinging china figurines at mr.weasley. I start forward to help but Mr. Weasley tells Harry and I to leave and as the next figure narrowly misses both harry and I we decide to go.

Delilah  
Harry and Taytum appear spinning in the fireplace and stumble out. “Did he eat it?” Fred asks “yeah,” taytum says with a smile that clearly says she is only partially stearn about the twins pranking her cousin. “What was it?” Harry asks “ton-tongue toffee,” Fred says “we've been inventing them all summer but haven't had anyone to try them out on. The kitchen bursts out laughing and harry finally notices the two oldest red-haired Weasley's seated at the scrubbed wooden table. The two brothers smile and Charlie says “how’re you doing Harry?” Bill, on the other hand, gets to his feet smiling. I can tell instantly from Harry's face that Bill comes as a slight surprise as he did to me. I always envisioned an older version of Percy but Bill was completely cool most of his clothes are dragon hide. Before anyone can say anything Mr. Weasley appears just behind George. He instantly starts telling the twins off for what happened to Harry's cousin. Though clearly mad it quickly became clear that he had no intention of telling Mrs. Weasley. Though she overheard and instantly an argument ensues. Harry Ron Hermione taytum and I all evacuate up the stairs. We all stay in Ron's room where taytum and Ron bring us up to date on Percy's job and the twins newest line of pranks called Weasley's wizard wheezes. When the shouting from downstairs has finally subsided we all return to the kitchen for dinner. Mrs. Weasley informs us that we will be eating outside in the yard so we all take plates and cutlery out to where Bill and Charlie are currently battling the tables. Fred and George are cheating ginny and taytum join in Harry Ron and Hermione smile as bill’s table catches charlie’s with a bang nocking one of its legs off. Percy sticks his head out of his second story window “will you keep it down” he bellows “sorry perce” bill says grinning “how are the cauldron bottoms coming on?” “very badly,” Percy says peevishly then slams his window. By seven o’clock the two tables are groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking. The nine Weasley's taytum harry Hermione and I are all seated around the two tables talking together. Percy and Mr. Weasley start a discussion about ludo bagman the head of magical games and sports who apparently has lost one of the workers in his department a woman named Bertha jorkins who has been missing for over a month. Though no one seems to be worried about her disappearance because she apparently has memory issues. I glance at taytum and one look tells me she will be crystal gazing tonight. I shake my head at her and she grins clearly telling me that I'm right about her. Percy and Mr. Weasley continue talking about their work. Percy hints at a big event that is being planned to take place after the world cup. Ron and taytum roll their eyes and say to harry Hermione and i “he’s been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick bottomed cauldrons” Mrs. Weasley meanwhile is lecturing bill on his hair length and his earring. Ginny tells bill that she likes it. Fred George charlie taytum and Harry are talking about the different quidditch teams and how we ended up with Ireland and Bulgaria.

Alice  
The night before the quidditch world cup I'm sitting at my desk finishing a long essay for history of magic when a multi-colored tropical bird swoops in my open window and lands on my shoulder dropping a letter in my lap. I set my quill down and pick up the letter which is addressed to me in a hand that I don't recognize. I open it cautiously out falls a ring on a long chain clanking to my desk. I ignore the ring and start reading the letter… Alice (its Alice isn't it?), I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk before I left. I heard about what happened after my escape and I apologize for that. You didn't deserve that. I of all people know how terrible of a place Azkaban is. Your father would not have wanted that for you. From what I understand your mother’s wish was granted at her death thus sending you to live with the peters. I trust by now that you know the truth about the family you have been forced to live with. In case you don't, I will fulfill the promise I made to your father before he died. The Peters family is the reason you don't have a family. They are the reason that your mother died. They were responsible for torturing your mother. Judging from how much the dementors seem to enjoy your presence you remember the torture that she suffered and I imagine the torture you endure throughout your life. And for that, I am to blame. Though I am currently on the run I was able to retrieve one of our family heirlooms. It is only right that it is given to you as you are the last and final heir to the black family name. The ring that I have enclosed was your father’s he wore it proudly. As I suspect you will. Though we were never a proper family and I am the reason you spent time in Azkaban I want you to know that if ever you have need of me I’m sure you will find a way to contact me. -Sirius   
I pick up the ring it's clearly old but the silver still shines the black family crest is stamped into the top of it. It takes me a moment to realize that the bird has left I slip the chain around my neck and let it rest there for a moment feeling the pressure of it around my neck. I tuck it down the front of my shirt when I hear taylah’s footsteps approaching. And tuck the letter from Sirius into my desk drawer temporarily. moments later Taylah walks into my room without knocking as is her custom. “Make yourself presentable by tomorrow, will you. You'll embarrass the family” “then maybe you shouldn't have gotten me arrested and put in Azkaban in the first place.” I say standing and facing her. Taylah advances her arm swinging and finishing its mark with ease. I collapse to the floor clutching my face where she struck me usually I wouldn't have fallen but I am still weak from Azkaban and cense I haven't been able to change into my wolf form cense I've been back I'm not getting my exercise which had made me strong enough to not be knocked around so easily by Taylah. Slowly I stand one hand still on my cheek glaring at Taylah, “and I thought we had moved past this” I say evenly. Taylah scoffs and leaves the room. I stay up all night attempting to complete my homework for the holidays. In the end, I've finished a history of magic essay, an astronomy essay, and an Arithmancy essay. Hesitantly I stand up from my chair and move to the open window looking out at the stars as the moon peeks through some clouds and for the first time since going to Azkaban I feel the wolf inside perk its ears. I reach with my self to it and feel my body change soon I'm sitting my tail swishing slightly on the carpet. I stand and take the stairs down on soft paws the fresh air from the open kitchen window calling to me. I leap out and start running through the yard and into the trees that line the family's mansion. Once I am deep in the trees I look up once more at the moon still peaking out from behind its cloud and for the first time feel free. I let out a howl my muzzle turned up to the moon.

Taytum  
Molly wakes Delilah, Hermione, Ginny, and I early the next morning. So early that the sun isn't even up. Once the three of us are dressed we grab our bags and head down to the kitchen where the boys are yawning into their food. Arthur is explaining what splinching in aperating is to harry much to the discomfort of those of us trying to not fall face first into our plates as we eat. When it is finally time to go Mrs. Weasley notices that the twins are attempting to smuggle toffees out of the house and after a rather unpleasant unveiling of all of them Mrs. Weasley sens us all off. As we walk Mr. Weasley explains the organizational aspects of how everyone is getting to the world cup. As we start up the hill to the portkey talking stops. Those of us who are in shape make it to the top of the hill first closely followed by the rest of the group. We all spread out in search of the portkey. We’ve been searching for no more than a minute when a voice calls “over here Arthur! over here, son, we’ve got it!” two tall figures are silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop. When we've joined Cedric and his father Arthur introduces everyone. When Cedric says hi everyone says hi back except the twins who merely nod. I roll my eyes at them and they give me the look that they reserve for me when I'm flirting with Cedric. Delilah elbows me rather hard in the ribs bringing me back from my contemplation of Cedric. “You must be the Potters. Amos Diggory says to harry and i. “I'm Taytum and this is Harry,” I say Amos Diggory starts talking about how Cedric beat the Gryffindor team last year thoroughly embarrassing Cedric and slightly annoying the twins and i. While Amos and Arthur are discussing the portkey I turn to Cedric who gives me a quick hug. “Should have done that first” he says lightly giving me a smile. “I'm not sure I approve of this” Fred says nearby earning him a slap on the arm but Cedric smiles good-naturedly. “Maybe this year I'll let you unseat me with one of those bludgers. Would that make it up to you” Cedric asks Fred and George who look at him as though he’s lost his mind. “You would really do that?” I ask when the twins leave “got to win over your brothers somehow,” Cedric says with a slight shrug. I glance over at Harry who is really the only person Cedric should really have to win over but we grew up differently… “we’d better get ready” Mr. Weasley calls and Cedric moves back over to his father. We all gather in a tight circle around the old boot that is our portkey “three...two...one…” Mr. Weasley mutters instantly we are all jerked forward. The entire group bangs into each other as we all speed forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. The boot seems to keep us all tethered to it pushing us further forward. We hit the ground hard Ron and harry stager into each other sprawling even more on the ground. I disentangle myself from Hermione's bag. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, Cedric, and Delilah are standing upright looking windswept but otherwise ok. Delilah teeters slightly as though she’s not steady on her feet. How she managed to stay on her feet is anyone's guess. Cedric extends a hand to me helping me to my feet. “Thanks,” I say and help harry up then Ron as well. Mr. Weasley retrieves the boot and hands it to a kilted wizard who throws it into a large box of portkeys beside him. He tells us to move to prepare for a large group from the black forest. The wizard finds our campsite then finds the Diggory's campsite. “See you later,” Cedric says to us as he and his father start off towards their camp while we all head in the other direction. Mr.weasley struggles with the muggle money in order to pay the grounds manager Mr. Roberts. With Harry's help, Mr. Roberts is paid through Mr. Roberts starts talking about all the weird things that he has seen. At that moment a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door. “Obliviate!” he says sharply pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. Instantly Mr. Roberts's eyes slide out of focus his brows unknit and a look of dreamy unconcern falls across his face. He sends us off with a merry Christmas. As we walk through the tents on the campground I can see why the muggle caretaker is getting suspicious. Manny tents look completely ordinary others have chimneys which are producing smoke of varying colors. We run into a slight problem regarding the tents because none of us know how to set up a tent without magic. Except for Hermione and Delilah who has apparently done some camping with Hermione's parents.

Alice  
The parents lead the way to the campground their heads held high, Taylah following close on their heels looking as though she owns everything around her. I do my best to copy that same haughty pureblood attitude I'm slightly occupied at keeping up the appearance that I am perfectly alright. “Keep up” Taylah snarls back at me. I lengthen my stride and the family continues. We pass the Weasley's tent and the twins eyes follow me. Mr. Weasley eyes the family as we pass with immense distrust. The family continues on past the Weasley's but something makes me turn and look back at them almost all of the Weasleys have returned to what they were doing but George Weasley is still watching us but not the family only me. I turn away from his continued gaze and follow the family to our campsite. After setting up the multi-level tent Taylah leaves thus leaving me to put her bag away into her upper-level compartment. The parents meanwhile put their stuff in the other compartment on the second level. In the meantime, I am left with the couch in the living space. Mother starts dinner while father sits in the armchair reading the daily prophet. I've just flipped open my transfiguration homework when mother calls me into the kitchen. “Get out of the tent,” she says when I enter the kitchen where multiple pots and pans are on the stove cooking the food in them. “Yes Mam,” I say and gather up bag then head out of the tent in search of a secluded spot to do my homework.

Delilah  
When Harry Ron Taytum Hermione and I return to the tents we find Mr. Weasley thoroughly enjoying attempting to light the fire with matches. Hermione takes the box of matches from Mr. Weasley gently and shows him how to light the fire. We are forced to wait while the fire becomes hot enough to cook on. There is however plenty to watch as our tent seems to be on the direct thoroughfare to the field. Many ministry wizards hurry up and down greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they pass. Mr. Weasley keeps a running commentary mainly for harry Hermione and I as his own children know about the ministry. We’ve just started cooking when Bill Charlie and Percy come walking out of the woods towards us. We’re halfway through our lunch when Mr. Weasley stands up exclaiming and motioning to a man who was striding towards us. “The man of the moment Ludo!” Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person, he is wearing long quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone, his robes are stretched over his large belly that clearly had not been present when he was last in the robes. Bagman walks towards us as though he has springs Percy hurries forward hand outstretched clearly hoping to make a good impression. “Ah-yes” Mr. Weasley says grinning “this is my son percy. He’s just started at the ministry- and this is Fred-no George sorry-that's Fred-bill charlie ron-my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends Hermione Granger her cousin Delilah Greengrass, my foster daughter Taytum Potter and her brother Harry Potter.” bagman does a double take when Mr. Weasley says taytum’s and Harry's names. “Its thanks to him we’ve got such good tickets…” bagman waves his hand beaming clearly indicating that it was another. “Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?” he says eagerly jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his robes. “Oh...go on then,” Mr. Weasley says “let's see...a gallon on Ireland to win” “a galleon?” ludo bagman says looking disappointed “very well very well...any other takers?” “they’re a bit young to be gambling,” Mr. Weasley says “Molly wouldn't like…” “we’ll bet thirty-seven galleons fifteen sickles three knuts,” Fred says as he and George quickly pool their money and glance at taytum. “That Ireland wins-but Viktor Krum gets the snitch. Oh, and we’ll throw in a fake wand” though Percy reprimands the twins bagman seems to think the fake wand is the best thing he had seen. “Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! Id pay five galleons for that” the twins taytum and I all share happy expressions. “Boys. I don't want you betting...that's all your savings...your mother…” Mr. Weasley says under his breath. Bagman meanwhile is laughing at the twins wager as though it is lunacy though I have a distinct impression that the twins consulted their seer sister before making this bet. Taytum meanwhile is busy not looking at anyone.

Alice  
I follow the family up to the top box where ludo bagman will be commentating, the Weasley's to the family’s surprise are also in the top box. They all watch us enter taytum the twins and Delilah especially watch me. When we’ve taken our seats they put their heads together and George continues to stare at me. Thankfully the parents' attention is diverted by the house elf sitting behind the Weasley's looking through its fingers. Harry talks to it briefly and I catch the name winky and instantly know that the house elf in front of us belongs to the Crouch family. Just then the Malfoy's and the minister accompanied by a foreign wizard enter the top box. To start the match the two teams mascots are introduced the Bulgarians mascot are creatures known as vela. They are beautiful sirens that are meant to entrance every man in their vicinity. Their effect is instantly noticed by the men and boys in the audience. Next comes Ireland's mascots the leprechauns who fly over the crowd and shower them in gold. Afterward, the teams are introduced and the game begins.

Taytum  
It was quidditch like nothing any of us had ever seen. The chasers move as though they are reading each other's minds. The Irish team takes an early lead each goal the leprechauns dance and taunt the veela who are becoming sulkier by the moment. The match continues to become more brutal and faster. The Bulgarian beaters are whacking the bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish chasers thus starting to prevent them from some of their moves. The Bulgarians manage to score their first goal not long after. The veela instantly start dancing and the boys plug their ears and stop watching the field. When the veela stop dancing Hermione and I tap the boys on the shoulders. I'm tapping George who watched the veela when I catch sight of Alice in her seat watching us.

Alice  
I watch George as he watches the veela down on the field. As taytum taps him on the shoulder I realize that I'm jealous though I don't know why. Bulgaria is back in possession and play resumes. Moments later the crowd gasps as the two seekers dive rocking through the chasers and scattering them. Moments, before they hit the ground krum, breaks his dive shooting up while the Irish seeker hits the ground with a thud that could be heard throughout. After a brief time out the Irish seeker returns to the air and play resumes. “And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian keeper to task for cobbing- excessive use of elbows!” bagman informs the crowd. “And yes it's a penalty to Ireland!” the leprechauns who had sprung angrily into the air changed to dancing happily. Forming the words ha ha ha. The veela inraged toss their hair and start to dance once more. The referee, however, is completely distracted and starts showing off for the veela. One of the medi wizards brings him back to his senses and he starts to attempt to send off the Bulgarian veela mascots. The Bulgarian chasers land on either side of him and start arguing with him. This results in two penalties for Ireland. When play finally resumes it does at a level of ferocity beyond anything that had yet been displayed. When the Ireland team receives another penalty for rough play the leprechauns rise into the air once more and form a rude hand gesture at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lose control and launch themselves at the leprechauns throwing what appeared to be fire. Their heads having elongated into sharp cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders. Many of the men and boys in the crowd look completely surprised. “And that boys is why you should never go for looks alone.” Mr. Weasley yells over the crowd. Meanwhile, the quaffle is moving between the chasers with the speed of a bullet. One of the Irish beaters hits a passing bludger at Krum who doesn't duck fast enough. The bludger collides with his face breaking his nose. But the Irish seeker has just dived clearly seeing the snitch. Krum dives after the Irish seeker despite his bleeding nose. Krum is gaining then for the second time the Irish seeker crashes into the ground. Krum catches the snitch and the game ends. “IRELAND WINS!” bagman shouts clearly in shock as are many of the Irish supporters.

Taytum  
Once the quidditch cup is handed to the Irish team and bagman has released the charm on his magically magnified voice the twins scramble over to him grinning to receive their prize. When we finally return to the tents we gather and discuss the match Charlie and harry nerd out over the seekers and how they played. The rest of us talk about the match itself. Then after final hot coco we are off to bed. Hermione Delilah, Ginny and I all layout in out in our bunks listening to the Irish celebration outside. We all drift off eventually. My dreams follow the future as they usually do but something is different this feels very real. The screams of the people the running feat…

Delilah  
Hermione and I heave Taytum from her bed and throw a cloak around her shoulders. Between the two of us, we support her keeping her upright as all the Weasleys gather for instructions. “Those of you that are underage you are to go to the woods. Go!” Mr. Weasley says as Bill, Charlie, and Percy run off to help the ministry wizards quell the death eaters. The rest of us take off to the woods. Fred George and Ginny become separated from Hermione Ron Harry and i. Taytum remains in her dead to the world state. When we finally stop I set her down and she remains where we leave her. “Will she be ok?” the three others ask. “She’ll be fine. When she sleeps she enters the future. It's just where she goes.”I say wrapping her cloak around her. Harry looks at his sister worried for her safety. “Where do you think the others went,” Hermione asks shivering slightly. “They will be fine.” for a long time we sit and listen to the silence around us.then suddenly we hear someone in the bushes quite close to us mutter something and a giant green skull erupts into the sky. “We have to go now” Hermione and I say urgently grabbing up tatyum and dragging her to a relatively upright position. However, the five of us have barely gone a few steps then we’re surrounded by ministry wizards who shoot stunning spells at us as we hit the forest floor. They all miss us then crouch looking crazed starts pestering us with questions. When Harry's wand is discovered in the bushes where we heard the voice come from the accusations start. But Mr. Diggory quickly points out that its harry potter he wouldn't know how to conjure the dark mark and after it is clear that someone stole Harry's wand we are released back to the tents. The rest of the Weasley's are already there and look relieved that we are all ok. I've set taytum down on the rug when she wakes up suddenly gripping my shoulder very tightly. “Death Eaters,” she says in an urgent voice. “We know. It already happened.” she looks at us all confused for a moment then looks at me meaningly and I noticed instantly that she wasn't talking about tonight. I nod to her and return to our tent where I retrieve her crystal ball she places her hands on it then closes her eyes the ball in her hands glows bright blue then fades. “I need to get this to Dumbledore as soon as we’re back,” she says. The rest of us try to get some sleep but are unsuccessful. In the morning we join the bustling crowd to leave. The moment we return to the burro Mrs. Weasley emerges in tears engulfing all of her children and apologizing profusely to the twins who take it completely and something in their faces tells me that they will not let her forget this. Mr.weasley heads almost immediately to the ministry to clear up the rumors that Rita Skeeter printed in the daily prophet about him.

Alice  
With the return of the death eaters, the family starts to pressure Taylah and i about the dark arts. Taylah instantly starts to ask about becoming a death eater. Knowing that it is expected of me I also express interest in becoming a death eater. The moment the words leave my mouth something deep in my soul learches as though it's dying. The moment I am shooed from the kitchen I go outside to the trees and run. I transform once I'm in the heart of trees and instantly feel like myself again. For a long time, I sit in my wolf body watching the sky waiting for the moon. Suddenly I remember that I have family now to talk to. I run back to the house changing forms mid-stride as I near the house then up to my room where I start a letter to the only person who will care about me and give me advice for the right thing to do.   
Sirius, I need a true family who will give me the guidance I need. As I’m sure you have heard the death eaters put in an appearance at the world cup. As you can imagine this has started up the old alliances of the family. I know from my father's journal that he died doing the right thing. Can you tell me if that is true? If he did the right thing despite his death eater affiliation is it possible that I can do the same? I don't want to be pushed into being a death eater. They are the ones who destroyed my family. And so many other families. I don't want to be a part of that. You are the only one I know who escaped the family name and affiliation. -A   
I fold the letter into a small square then tap it with my wand casting a complex message charm on it. The parchment bursts into flames and disappears without a trace.


	3. Hogwarts

Taytum  
With Mr. Weasley and Percy at the ministry harry Ron Hermione and I all convene in Ron's room. Harry tells us about his dream and his scar hurting as a result. He also tells us that he sent a letter to Sirius about the dream and his scar. Harry looks at me when he shares this fact, “you did the right thing in asking our godfather.” I say and he gives me a smile. Throughout the next week, Mr. Weasley spends ridiculous hours at the ministry. Ginny, Delilah, Hermione, and I are in Ginny and I’s room packing up for the trip back to school while everyone else is packing as well. Ginny looks at the dresses Delilah and I have laid out on the bed almost longingly. “Don't worry Ginny one day you’ll have a dress as beautiful as these” Delilah says sweeping her blue dress into her arms and accordion folding it into the top of her trunk and closing the lid. Hermione closes her trunk with a thud. “I’m going to check on the boys,” she says and leaves the room. Ginny rolls her eyes “she’s not one for the girly talk. Though she is wise about all of it.” Delilah and I smile “she gets that from her father's side of the family. The side we share. That's where the intelligence comes from.” “so…”Ginny says giving me a conspiratorial smile “what's the deal with you and Cedric?” she asks giving me the same grin the twins give me. I laugh “you know as much as you need to,” I say as I close the lid of my own trunk. The next morning we wake up to rain and cause Mr. Weasley is called urgently to the ex auror Mad-eye moody’s home. Meanwhile, the rest of us pile into three muggle taxi cabs and take them to kings cross station. On the platform, we all say goodbye bill and Charlie look at the Hogwarts express almost longingly but say goodbye to all of us all the same. We’re all hanging out the window saying final goodbyes when Charlie says “I might be seeing you all sooner than you think” “why?” “what are you all talking about?” the twins pester charlie as the train starts to move Charlie however smiles good-naturedly and waves at us with bill and Mrs. Weasley. The others head off in search of a compartment while Delilah who got Ravenclaw prefect and I head off to the prefect's carriage. Delilah and I take seats near the back and listen to the new head boy and girl as they instruct us in our duties including telling the new prefects what their duties are. I glance at Alice sitting in the darkest corner possible twirling her wand between her fingers a black ribbon emanating from it and wrapping itself up and down her arm as she twirls her wand. The two new Slytherin prefects are glaring at her but Alice doesn't seem to care. When we are all released Cedric and his prefect counterpart team up once more with me and my Gryffindor counterpart. Delilah and her male counterpart pair up with Alice and the two new Slytherin prefects. Alice has stopped messing with her wand and the black ribbon having disappeared with her wand. The dead look in her eyes that was present during the quidditch world cup still haunts her eyes but the gaunt skinny look that had plagued her has mostly faded from her body. Alice sees me watching her and glares.

Delilah  
Alice stays silent the entire train ride while we are patrolling. When we finally enter the castle the rain is coming down in earnest. Everyone in the school crowds into the entrance hall attempting to get away from the rain. Peeves meanwhile has a different idea. As more students crowd into the entrance hall he releases a dozen water balloons over the heads of the students thoroughly soaking them again. After the sorting, the plates fill with their usual grandeur and the feast begins. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stands and starts his usual speech. In his speech, he mentions that the quidditch cup will not be taking place. Before he can explain however a man enters the hall. Dumbledore, however, appears to have been waiting for him as he introduces the man as mad-eye moody who will be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Dumbledore then continues by explaining that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place this year. After explaining all the precautions that the ministry has taken in order for this tournament to take place. After that Dumbledore sends the school off to bed.

Alice  
The next morning the Gryffindors and Slytherins have defense against the dark arts first thing. Mad-eye moods class is the darkest defense against the dark arts class I have ever sat through. Moody, however, seems very interested in the knowledge that I possess, continuously calling on me despite the others who know answers to his questions. As classes continue I start to stay in the shadows around the castle observing the others around me but not participating. Taytum and the twins are the only ones who seem to notice my disappearance into the shadows but they can't do anything to change my choice.

Taytum  
I watch Harry and Ron make up predictions for the divination homework and shake my head. “You could help,” Ron says exasperatedly. “She would know if I helped you. Your both not...well…” “seers,” Harry says smiling. “She’s mentioned that” Ron and I laugh and so does Harry. Hedwig swoops in suddenly depositing a letter in Harry's lap. I instantly recognize Sirius handwriting. Hermione sets her tin of SPEW buttons don on the table interested in Sirius's letter. Harry- I’m flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again go straight to dumbledore-they’re saying he’s got mad-eye out of retirement which means he’s reading the signs even if no one else is. Taytum I ask you now to keep an eye on the future and if anything ever changes tell Dumbledore immediately. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron, and Hermione. Keep your eyes open harry. -Sirius Harry looks at me “he’s coming back.” he says “why would he do that?” “he’s worried,” I say taking the letter from him. “We both are” Harry Ron and Hermione stare at me. “What do you know that we don't,” Ron asks giving me his little brother look. “I know as much as you do.” “if he’s caught it's my fault,” Harry says miserably. “You know something,” Ron says. “I don't,” I say gathering up my bag and heading out of the porthole and to the one place where I could find the additional member of my family. The only one who may be able to answer the questions I have.

Alice  
I'm seated at my back table in the library my studies spread over the table and chairs in front of me. Someone stops near my table and I look up from a long defense against the dark arts essay for moody. Taytum is standing with an odd look on her face, “what?” I ask. Taytum looks slightly affronted but by now she is used to my abruptness. She holds out a piece of parchment with Sirius's handwriting on it. I read over the letter he sent to harry and look up at taytum “what do you want me to do with this?” taytum lifts a small pile of books off a chair and sits. “What signs could Dumbledore be reading that I'm not?” taytum asks. “Your worried that you've missed something in the future,” I say handing the parchment back. “Is there something going on… is something coming.” taytum asks looking at me as though I'm her last hope. It's a look I've seen her give Delilah as a joke but this look is serious. “Something is always coming, ”I say returning my attention to the essay in front of me. “What do the death eaters have to do with whatever is coming?” Taytum asks a dull sort of pain in her voice that I've never heard before. “I think you can answer that one for yourself, ”I say not looking up from my essay. “Voldemort” taytum sighs. I glance up at her. Very few people say Voldemort's name taytum and her brother are among the very few. “A take that as a yes” taytum says with a sigh standing up and replacing the pile of books on their chair. Our next defense against the dark arts lesson has moody casting the imperius curse on all of us with the instructions to throw the curse off without his help. Fred and George become even more humorous under moody’s spell. Taytum manages amazing mimes of people in the room including moody himself. When he curses me I have the sensation of another voice entering my head where there is no room. “Stand onto your head” moody and the voice says though not with much conviction. I stand for a moment “stand on your head” moody says again but this time there is no temptation in my mind at all too. Moody growls this time “stand on your head” he says again pointing his wand with vigor at me. But once more I merely stand there as though he never cast the spell on me in the first place. Moody lowers his wand shock and partial confusion on his face. Just then the bell rings and the class files out. Moody watches me leave the classroom.


	4. The Triwizard cup

Delilah  
The workloads from our classes continue to increase. Especially for me considering this year is my OWL year. In October a notice is posted that the beauxbatons and durmstrang representatives will be arriving on the 30th. One of the Hufflepuff mentions something about telling Cedric, I glance at taytum who smiles good-naturedly at the Hufflepuff boy and says “he already knows.” “I'm sure he does”I whisper to her and she smakes me playfully on the arm. The day the other schools arrive hardly anyone can concentrate on classes. When we finally all line up on the front stairs everyone starts theorizing how the other schools will be arriving. “Aha! Unless I am much mistaken the delegation from beauxbatons approaches!” Dumbledore calls pointing at a large flying object coming towards us. Instantly everyone starts theorizing on what it is. It turns out to be a flying carriage, pulled by giant horses. It lands near the front rows of students each of whom jumps backward. The door swings open and an enormous woman steps down ushered by a blond boy. Dumbledore starts to clap and the rest of the school joins in. her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walks forward toward dumbledore extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore though tall himself had barely to bend to kiss it. “My dear madame maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore says “Dumbly-dorr” madam maxime says in a deep voice “i’ope I find you well?” “in excellent form, I thank you,” Dumbledore says smiling. “My pupils,” madam maxime says waving a hand behind her to the dozen or so boys and girls all in their late teens. None of them were wearing cloaks many of them are looking up at the castle with partial fear. Moments later a great ship emerges from the bottom of the lake. People began disembarking all of them look as though they're built like crab and Goyle and some of the other Slytherins. “Dumbledore!” the man at the front of the group calls heartily as he walks up the slope. “How are you my dear fellow how are you?” “blooming thank you professor karkaroff” Dumbledore says. Karkaroff has a fruity unctuous voice he is tall like Dumbledore but something about his face speaks of a man who has past his life in places that have destroyed him. “Dear old Hogwarts,” he says looking up at the castle. “How good it is to be here, how good...Viktor come along into the warmth...you don't mind Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…” one of his students steps forward and a whisper passes through the crowd as Viktor Krum steps forward. The students from Beauxbatons and durmstrang join the rest of the school in the great hall. The beauxbatons students join the Ravenclaw table many of the boys are staring at some of the girls who appear to be part vela. The Durmstrang students, however, join the Slytherin table. I see Ron's disappointment and look over at Krum who is sitting near Malfoy. Sitting nearby is Alice looking extremely uncomfortable yet to my surprise she straightens her spine and a hardened look passes over her face.

Taytum  
The feast proves to be different than any other feasts the students of Hogwarts have ever seen. Many of the dishes seem to be from other places including some French dishes that Hermione identifies for us all. And some other dishes that must be for the durmstrang students. Meanwhile, at the head table, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch have arrived to help judge the tournament. When the plates have been cleared Dumbledore reveals the goblet of fire and instructs the students on how to enter the tournament if they wish to enter. He also explains the rules of the tournament including the age limit of 17. One look at the twins tells me that they are going to try to get in despite the age limit. When we are released Harry Ron and Hermione walk in front of the twins and I Delilah joins us in our discussions. Suddenly the crowd trying to leave the hall stops, Karkaroff is staring at Harry his eyes flicker briefly to me then return to Harry's scar. Moody pushes through the crowd and tells karkaroff to move on. With karkaroff out of the way, the crowd moves once more. The next morning Fred and George attempt to cross the age line with amusing results. Both twins are hurled out of the circle they both land painfully ten feet away on the stone to add insult to injury there was a loud popping noise and both of them sprout identical long white beards. The hall rings with laughter when the twins have seen each other they to join in.. “ I did warn you,” Dumbledore says his eyes twinkling “I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. summers of Hufflepuff both of whom decided to age themselves a little too. Though I must say neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours. The rest of us head into the hall as the twins go to the hospital wing, discussion of who all has entered thus far is the focus of the conversation “all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory” Seamus says contemptuously before Seamus has a chance to go on however and even before I have a chance to defend my boyfriends name a voice speaks from the partial shadows nearby. “I'd be careful Finnigan. Potter is quite close to Diggory” Alice emerges into the light her face is still gaunt eyes dead. Seamus gives Alice an appraising look, she looks at him with her hollow eyes. Seamus visually pales and Alice walks off just as Angelina Johnson a reserve Chaser for the Gryffindor team comes up to us having just entered herself into the tournament. After breakfast harry Ron and Hermione head down to hagrids and invite Delilah and i along. We agree.  
I walk down to dinner with Cedric humming the school song which we all sung for our guests last night at the feast. Cedric glowers at me, “what?” I ask “you know I'm not a fan of the song,” he says taking my hand. “And sometimes I like to mess with you, ”I say with a grin and open my mouth to start singing it Cedric stops me by glaring at me. He gives me a hug then we continue to the hall. At dinner, everyone is preoccupied with the prospect of knowing who the champions for each school will be. Being Halloween night the hall is decorated with its usual pumpkins and bats. When the plates clear at last Dumbledore stands and tells us that the goblet needs another minute before presenting its decision. The flames turn red and shoot a piece of parchment out Dumbledore catches it. “The champion for durmstrang will be Viktor Krum” Dumbledore says in a clear voice. The hall erupts into applause “no surprises there” Ron shouts and Fred George and I grin. “Bravo Viktor!” karkaroff booms so loudly that everyone could hear him even over all the applause, “knew you had it in you!” the clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet which seconds later turned red once more. The second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. “The champion for beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore says. The room erupts in applause again “oh look they’re all disappointed” Hermione says nodding toward the remainder of the beauxbatons party. Disappointed was an understatement, some of them have dissolved into tears. Delilah is watching the girl sitting next to her puzzled but consoling all the same. The goblet of fire turns red once more and another piece of parchment flies into dumbledore’s waiting hand. “The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory” “no!” Ron shouts but harry and I are the only ones to hear him. Cedric looks over at me as he stands and starts towards the chamber behind the teacher's table. I give him a thumbs up. The applause for Cedric goes on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again. “Excellent!” Dumbledore calls happily as at last the tumult dies down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you including the remaining students to give every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real…” but Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically it seemed Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out… “harry potter”

Alice  
Everyone in the crowd stares at Harry. Harry slowly stands and passes all the teachers on his way to the chamber behind the teacher's table. Everyone is shocked some are outraged “he cheated” manny students shout. Dumbledore dismisses the rest of the students to bed, silently and unnoticed by anyone I slip up behind taytum, and the Weasley twins “you have a map of the school right” I whisper to them when I am behind them. The twins look around shocked at my sudden appearance. Taytum is too distracted to respond and excuses herself leaving me with Fred and George alone. “Where did you hear that?” Fred asks instantly going on the defensive. “I saw it.” I say “the time I helped with the aging hat” George nods looking at me with something like concern on his face though I don't understand why. “We did. But we don't anymore. We passed it on to someone who could use it.” George says and Fred instantly glares at his brother as though George was not supposed to say what he did. “Never mind then,” I say and disappear back into the crowd and shadows resuming my way to the library. I've settled into my back table and started an ancient runes essay when I'm interrupted by George sitting across from me. “What do you want?” I ask not looking up. “How did you know that I was here.” George asks “people make noise no matter where they go or how quietly they think they are moving, ”I say still not looking up. “I see,” George says shifting in his chair. I look up at him briefly and smirk “no you don't. No one understands how to move silently. Every wizard is accustomed to the loud noises of the wizarding world they do not move silently. You are no exception George Weasley” George looks at me amazed for a moment then says “you can tell me and my brother apart?” I give him an exasperated look “I'm impressed. No one can tell us apart” “that statement is not true.” I say returning to my essays “now if you have a real reason for disturbing me by all means speak. Otherwise, get lost.” George gives a partial laugh then says “why did you want our map to Hogwarts?” this catches me off guard no one in my life has ever offered me anything at least not genuinely. “Why does it matter to you why I needed your map?” I ask trying to keep my voice level. “If it was for spying on someone then I'm afraid we can't help you. But if you were thinking about secret passages out of the school…” George looks at me imploringly. “You could give me a way out?” I ask evenly through excitement must have bleed through because George looks at me as though he’s seeing me for the first time a smile creeping up his face. “I could. Though I'm interested in why the lone wolf wants to sneak out of the castle when there are so many interesting things going on inside this castle.” I return to my essay. “Ok keeping that to yourself. Why do you insist on being alone Alice?” George says “it's safer for me, and everyone else,” I say scribbling the last of my rune translation down and pulling my history of magic book to me and starting writing my essay. George, however, does not leave. “Unless you're going to help me with this essay. Or give me the information I need, get lost.” George pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket and passes it across the table to me. I set down my quill and open the parchment and look at it. It's written in a framilar code, a code of my own making though not fully. I look up at George, “this is code” I say and he smiles “I pay attention” George says standing up and walking away.  
I follow the directions George gave me having sent Sirius a fire note telling him to meet me outside of Hogsmeade. When I emerge inside of the shrieking shack I change into my wolf form and find my way out of the house. Outside I sniff for any signs of people or other presences then start off around the outskirts of the village and the rocks where I once met with taytum and the twins to discuss pranks. Sitting on the rocks waiting for me is an enormous shaggy black dog. Because Sirius has never met me I transform as I walk towards him not missing a step. The shaggy black dog transforms as well and my uncle steps off the rocks. “Alice,” he says and though it's not a question I detect the hesitation in his voice. I nod and he steps forward as though to embrace me “no hugs please.” I say extending a hand palm out. Sirius nods “I know it can't be easy for you to be touched. Not after what you've been through”I cross my arms keeping my distance from my uncle despite my desire to meet with him. “Alice, I understand how hard it is for you. They are not the parents you were meant to have and it is clear that they have not treated you how you should have been. I'm here to help you. And our family is bigger than you know. You have god cousins harry and taytum.” “taytum and Harry are my god cousins?” I say shock flooding my system. Sirius nods, “but that's not why you're here. You're here because of everything that is happening”I nod “your worried that you'll be forced to become a death eater. I can see the desire to be good that you talked about. You hide it very well but I can see it. I saw that look in my brother right before he died. He hid it well so he hid it from your mom but I saw it. I didn't like him but I knew him well enough to see it. Did you know you look like him? Your father?” Sirius leans against the rocks behind him the motion is casual but his body is tense ready to spring into action the moment he needs to. “Do I really?” I ask moving over to the rocks across from him and leaning slightly on the rocks across from him. “Look like Regulus? Yes, you do. Though you inherited your mother's body type you have his height and face more feminine a grant you” he says with a slight smile. I make a slight laugh of a sound that Sirius catches “they’ve managed to crush your sense of humor haven't they” he says it's so much of a fact that I can't deny it. “They have. I managed to hide a part of it away but I never use it. I'm constantly watched. They have made me into one of them.” “they have not,” Sirius says so fiercely that it comes out like a growl sounding like the dog he was earlier. “They can never crush who you are. Look at your animagus form. The wolf, the symbol of loyalty, and instincts, they also control their own lives. You have instincts, follow them. I doubt there is anything that you can do to escape the death eaters but you can do a lot. Don't underestimate yourself. You are strong and smart you’ll find a way to live the life you want to. No matter what others say.”

Taytum  
When classes resume it becomes clear instantly that no one believes that Harry did not put his own name in the goblet of fire. Even Ron seems not to believe him. As a result, Harry starts to hang out with Hermione Delilah the twins and I more though he tends to isolate himself. Harry’s stress is clear and it becomes obvious that he misses Ron. Students from every house except Gryffindor scowl at Harry as he walks through the corridors. When the Slytherins start wearing support Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts champion other houses start wearing them as well. Cedric, however, seems annoyed by this display and one day when we’re on our own he tells me that it bothers him the Hogwarts has divided over this. He’s slightly annoyed that Harry is a champion as well but he has no bad feelings for Harry. The night after the weighing of the wands Harry receives a letter from Sirius harry- I can't say everything I would like to in a letter it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted-we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o’clock in the morning on the 22nd of November? I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, and while you’re around Dumbledore and moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering in that tournament would have been risky especially right under Dumbledore's nose. Be on the watch harry I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can. -Sirius

Delilah  
After being cursed by Malfoy Hermione has madam Pomfrey fix her teeth which had grown to past her chin. Madam Pomfrey asks her to tell her when they look normal and Hermione lets her fix them so that they are perfectly in line with the rest of her teeth. As the first task approaches, Harry becomes more and more anxious. Hermione and I attempt to give him advice but not knowing what the first task will be, makes it extremely difficult. Ten days before the first task Rita Skeeter publishes her piece on the tournament which turns out to be more about Harry then the tournament. She even hinted that Harry fancied Hermione which is so far from the truth that is funny. Hermione, Harry and I spend most of our time in the library studying. Krum, however, seems to think that the library is the best place for studying as well, this however greatly annoyed Hermione and i because the quiet of the library becomes compromised as Krum is followed by a group of giggling girls. During a visit to Hogsmeade harry wears his invisibility cloak to avoid the stairs and comments from the other students taytum and Cedric walk down with us then head off with the twins and to my surprise Alice who despite looking as though she isn't sure if she should be there looks as though she fits in. Cedric watches her with trepidation though she either doesn't see it or is choosing to ignore it. While in the three broomsticks moody tells Harry that he likes his cloak proving that moody can see through invisibility cloaks. Hagrid requests harry's presence tonight, Harry agrees though when Hagrid leaves Hermione and I are quick to point out that he will be cutting his meeting with Sirius close. After his meeting with Sirius, Harry tells Hermione and i about the dragons he saw with hagrid and about what charlie said about each as well as what sirius told him about moody and bertha jorkins. Hermione and I help harry research spells that could help harry get past a dragon.


	5. The First Task

Taytum  
The day before the first task harry pulls Cedric aside and tells him what to expect for the first task. I give Harry some encouragement before he leaves for which he seems grateful. After talking to moody Harry confides in me the advice moody gave him and between Hermione, Delilah and I we have him practicing summoning charms in order to achieve his plan. The morning of the task harry looks as though he is ready to disappear. The Slytherin table hisses as he passes in the morning, all except Alice who is to busy reading to take in what is going on around her. Harry has barely sat down at the table with the twins and I when professor McGonagall comes up and tells him that he is needed on the grounds. Harry says goodbye to Hermione the twins and i. I catch his arm and pull him into a hug “be careful” I say and he gives me a smile as he leaves. “Your sisterly concern is showing,” Fred says poking at my side playfully. “I spent so long missing out on being his sister. Now I have that chance” I say scooping another mouthful of porridge into my mouth. George, however, is watching Alice at the Slytherin table “what is so interesting about my god cousin?” I ask him he looks at me then says “she asked Fred and I the other week for the marauder's map. She was looking for a secret passage out of the castle” George says lowering his voice. “I gave her two passages one the leads into honeydukes and the one that is covered by the whomping willow.” Fred who had been listening drops his fork with a clatter, “you told her?” he says shock in his voice. “There's something going on with her that we don't know about. She was desperate,” George says glancing at his brother. “There's more before I gave her the passages she said something to me that I can't quite work out.” “what was it, ”I asked ignoring the look of shock and disbelief on Fred's face. “I asked her why she insisted on being alone and she said because it's safer for her and everyone”I stare at him, “she said it would be safer for her to be alone?” “yep,” George says returning to his eggs. “Giving her parents it's true,” Fred says picking up his fork. I give Fred an exasperated look that to my surprise George backs me up on. Something about Alice has changed George.  
The entire school heads out to the arena that has been set up for the first task. The twins and I walk down together talking about Harry and Cedric's possibilities in the tournament and this first task. “I'd say both of them have an equal chance,” a voice says the twins and I turn and look at Alice shocked at her sudden appearance. “I don't see a support Cedric Diggory badge, black,” Fred says apparently still unhappy after breakfasts discussion. Alice’s eyes flash briefly as though she heard the insult but her eyes instantly return to their dead state and she pushes past us. “You could be nicer to her, ”I say to Fred as we join Delilah and Hermione as well as Ron and Ginny in the stands. “She’s a black. The whole family is bad. Look at what Sirius black did. Do you honestly think anything about her is good especially after the Peters family?” Fred asks putting his binoculars to his eyes and focusing them on the entrance where the champions will be entering. Charlie helps three other dragon wizards guide a dragon into the center of the arena where they placed eggs including a golden egg that the champions apparently have to retrieve.

Alice  
The Weasley twins older brother helps his friends lead a Swedish short snout into the arena. Moments later Cedric Diggory steps out into the light. Cedric transfigures a rock into a Labrador to distract the dragon. It works for the most part but the dragon decides just after Cedric gets his egg that it would rather have Cedric then the Labrador. Cedric barely escapes with slight burns. Next comes fleur Delacour she tries some sort of charm that puts her dragon a welsh green in a kind of sleep but it snoors setting her skirt on fire she puts it out almost instantly and retrieves her egg moving cautiously so as not to disturb the dragon. Victor Krum comes next instantly he hits his dragon the Chinese fireball in the eye with a spell. The only problem with this tact is that his dragon blunders around and squashes all of the other eggs which weren't supposed to be damaged. Harry steps out last looking scared and nervous. He takes in the presence of his dragon the Hungarian Horntail. He raises his wand and yells his spell summoning his Firebolt to him he waits for it to come when it does he swings himself on to it and the game changes. He taunts the dragon till it flies up as it does he dives retrieving the golden egg before the dragon knows what is going on. In the end, Harry and Krum are tied for first place.


	6. The Yule Ball

Delilah  
A week after the first task flitwick announces that there will be a ball before christmas to encourage friendship between the schools. Instantly the girls in the class started giggling. Manny of my ravenclaw friends starts speculating about who they want to ask them to the ball. Taytum comes running up to me in the corridor on my way to the library, “delilah!” she calls I turn and smile “taytum” she smiles back “have you heard about the ball? Who do you think will ask you?” taytum asks “I don't know but I know who will ask you” taytum blushes. “What about george. Do you honestly think that he’ll ask her?” taytum glances at me sideways her smile fading a little. “I don't know. He’s been asking her for help on some of our more recent pranks. Fred doesn't seem to thrilled about it. It's the first time I've seen either of them disagree with each other. There usually so close.” taytum says “your worried about them. She nods, “I wonder who harry will ask,” taytum says speculating slightly. “Cho seems to think it will be her. But theirs that ravenclaw boy who really likes her,” I say and taytum stop dead. “That ravenclaw seeker will not be going out with my brother,” she says total seriousness in her voice. “You won't have to worry about that,” says a voice nearby. Both taytum and I look around alice steps into the light from a torch casting her face into an odd light. “What do you mean?” taytum says semi gently “chang has already been asked by stretton, that ravenclaw chaser,” alice says. Taytum relaxes visibly “good he can ask someone worthy of him. What about you alice? Who do you think will ask you?” alice looks at taytum as though she’s nuts. “I'm the daughter of known death eaters. Who would ask me?” she says joining us as we walk towards the library. “You never know.” taytum says smiling. “Unlikely” alice says falling back and disappearing once more.

Taytum  
As the weeks pass more and more people start getting dates. It becomes almost impossible for me to walk down the corridors with out other girls hissing insults at me, they are all jealous of Cedric and i. “Just ignore them. They want to be dating Cedric” Delilah says one day as we pass a group of girls who give me death glares. “They might have a chance though.” Delilah stops dead. “You didn't seriously think that do you?” she says incredulously. I look at her “what?” i ask seeing the look of shock on her face. “You do see how he looks at you don't you? He adores you. He’s devoted to you” Delilah says. I nod but she doesn't seem convinced. “You go a head. I need to discuss something with someone” she says walking backwards a few steps. “Delilah what are you…!” she turns the corner “going to do?” i ask with a sigh. The next day When I opened my textbook in the library to study, I find a note written quickly in the twins sloppy handwriting It says, “7th floor corridor. It’s an emergency!!! 1230 xx Fred and George.” I look at the clock and it’s 12:28 so I pack up my stuff and basically run to the corridor. Once there I see that there are rose petals on the ground and a huge banner, I stop wondering if Fred and George are trying to set a trap and prank me as would be expected. I look around at the places Fred and George could be hidden watching their prank but I can't find them anywhere. So I slowly hesitantly walk towards the banner and see that, it has my name on it and an arrow pointing down. I then look down and spelled out in rose petals says, “Yule Ball?” and there’s another arrow that points to the side where Cedric is standing. Cedric is holding a bouquet of roses and he walks up to me. I can’t hold back the smile on my face as nobody has ever done something like this for me. “My beautiful Taytum, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?” asked Cedric “Of course,” I say giving him a big hug. Suddenly there is clapping and I look around Fred and George have emerged from god knows where accompanied by Delilah and Harry Ron and Hermione. I smile at all my friends as they start congratulating me. “How did you pull this off” I ask Cedric. “I may have gotten a little help from Fred and George to plan this. I’m just surprised that they actually kept this a secret.” said Cedric. “Well, you did a fantastic job, just so you know. Sorry I looked concerned. I've been waiting for the twins to prank me for pestering them about their dates. They're a little sensitive on the subject.” “I understand, I noticed they are touchy on the subject of their dates. But this is the only time I could do this because i need to practice for the next task and I have a lot of homework to do, I should get going. I’ll see you later love.” says Cedric. He gives me another hug and kisses me on the side of the head, then he leaves. The twins then walk up to me. “Now you see what the emergency was?” asks George. “Yes, I do, good job.” I say. The twins hug me and they go to clean up the rose petals and the banner. I conjure a vase for the roses and I put them in it with some water. After placing them in my dormitory I return to the library to continue my homework. When I go back, I see Alice at her habitual table in the back of the library. I walk up to her making sure that there aren't any Slytherins around “Alice! You’ll never believe what happened!!!” I say, not containing my excitement but managing a whisper. Alice jumps and looks up at me “Let me guess, Cedric asked you to the yule ball.” she says in a board emotionless voice “how did you know?” I ask knowing I haven't talked to her cense the day the Yule ball was announced. therefore I know I haven't mentioned Cedric to her. “It’s amazing what you hear when your hidden away in places most people wouldn't expect you to be.” This catches me off guard “Oh, that makes sense.” Alice gives me a knowing look that says she doesn't believe me and returns to her work. I leave her to her work and claim a table on the other side of the library where I continue my homework. When I get ready for sleep, on my bed there’s an envelope with my name on it with a rose right next to it. I opened it and it says, “Sorry we didn’t get to see each other much today. Meet me outside the school’s entrance. -C” It must be from Cedric, so I change back into my robes. I wonder why he wanted me to meet him, he already asked me to the ball. But I go anyway. It isn’t curfew yet, but I was tired so I was planning on going to bed early. Once I get there, Cedric comes up and kisses me. Once we pull back, I realize it’s not Cedric, it’s Cormac McLaggen. “Cormac, what the heck! I thought you were Cedric! You know we’re dating, why would you do that?” I ask with rage. “I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, hoping you would go with me instead of Cedric. I figured the only way to get you down here is to make the note sound like Cedric.” said Cormac. I slapped him, I kind of feel bad for doing it, but I don’t. “Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?” asks Cormac. “For tricking me and kissing me! And no, I’m not going with you to the Yule Ball. Goodbye Cormac.” I left without turning back, how can he do this? He has guts. “You’ll regret this Taytum! I mean this!” shouts Cormac. The tears start rolling down my face. Once I get inside Hogwarts, I immediately see Cedric so I walk up to him. “I’m so, so sorry Cedric.” I say while crying. He pulls me into a hug and tries to calm me down. “Shh, it’s okay Taytum, what’s wrong?” asks Cedric with concern. I pull out the note and gave it to him. “Well I got this note, thinking that it was from you and once I went, I thought it was you kissing me so I kissed back, but once we pulled back I realized that it was McLaggen. He wanted to kiss me and ask me to the Yule ball even though we are dating and already going, so I slapped him and left. He admitted to purposely making the note sound like you. I’m sorry.” I say. “Taytum, there’s nothing to apologize for, I understand. I’m just pissed at Cormac.” he says. “So, you’re not mad at me?” I ask. “Gosh, Taytum, of course not, it isn’t your fault, it’s okay.” Cedric says while pulling me into a hug. He kisses my forehead and listening to his heartbeat helps me calm down. I pull away and say, “Well I should probably head to bed, I’m exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Okay, night love.” He kisses me and we are off on our separate ways, towards our dorms. When I walk inside, there’s Cormac on the couch, crying and there’s a lot of Gryffindors comforting him. One of them says, “how could you do that?” I’m confused. “Do what?” I ask. “Lead Cormac on like that, tell him to meet you and make out with him and tell him that you two will never be together?” said another person. I am pissed, I shoot Cormac a death glare before I tell them the truth. However, no one is believing me. Now crying, I head up to bed where I cry myself to sleep. When I go to breakfast, everyone in my house, except for my friends, are glaring at me. I sit down and am comforted by the twins. “What a jerk,” says Hermione. “Taytum,” someone says in a recognizable voice. I turn around and it’s Cedric. “I heard what happened after we talked, are you okay?” asks Cedric. “Not really, no, nobody believes me except you guys. But I’m trying to hold my head up and try not to let it bother me. Thanks for asking.” I say while taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He smiles at me and goes toward his table so he can eat. “So George, who are you asking the the ball?” I ask with a smirk. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t already know.” says George. “Well I know, but nobody else does.” I say, hoping he will say how he will ask her. “I’m asking Alice.” says George. “But how?” “That, my friend, is a secret. Nice try.” says George ignoring Freds distrustful snort. “Ugh, fine, I guess I will have to wait to find out.” I say admitting defeat. The whole day, whenever I see Cormac, he gives me a smirk, until when we have free time, he sees me and pulls me aside. “I told you that you’ll regret what you did.” says Cormac. “Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?” I ask hoping for some answers. “You rejected me and slapped me. If you can’t be with me, then nobody can like you, except for your pathetic friends, oh and that lame boyfriend of yours.” says Cormac. “Pathetic? And Lame?” A voice says and from the shadows right next to us emerges Alice. Cormac looks completely taken aback at her sudden appearance but I'm grateful. “You need some better insults.” Alice says her voice tone less and her eyes dead but something about her is clearly unnerving cormac. “clearly I overestimated you, I was expecting worse. Big burly boy like you and pure blood I would have thought that you could come up with better insults for Taytum and her friends. This conversation is over, if you have any cense you'll stop obsessing over Taytum here and find somebody else who actually likes you. Or you'll find out just how good she is with charms and hexes’” Alice says and pushes past us. I follow “if he does anything let me know. I've been dying to try out my latest contraption on someone” Alice says a slight glint reaching her eyes but her voice is still devoid of emotion. When I get in the common room later, I hear Cormac talking crap about my friends and Cedric. Alice and I told him not to mess with my friends, but boy, do I have a plan to expose him. The next day before breakfast I ask George how he has been asking alice for her help. After he tells me i send Alice a coded note telling her to meet the twins and I in the entrance hall to try her prank on Cormac because he was talking crap about my friends. Alice is waiting for us moments later a contraption in her hand Cormac comes down the stairs and as Alice told me to I guide the contraption over his head and break it with a spell aimed at the fracture point. Pink goo explodes out of it drenching Cormac but it doesn't stay long when it's faded his face is swollen in places and across his forehead and shirt are the words “total idiot” Alice emerges first a malic gleam in her eyes a smirk to match playing her face. “Someone has accurately described you Cormac” she says and pushes past him in to the great hall. Fred George and I emerge just as a group of Hufflepuff arrive in the hall. Laughter greets the sight of Cormac sporting pink words across his front and for head. Cedric finds me and wraps an arm around me whispering “did you?” I smile up at him. Cormac gives me a death glare and I mouthed, “I told you not to mess with my friends.” Around the room, I see my friends, first I see Delilah who gives me a huge smile. She mouths, “thank you.” and I mouth back “you’re welcome.” “I love you,” Cedric says giving my shoulders a squeeze as we walk into the great hall I repeat it back to him. At this point, things can’t be any better.

Alice  
I sit silently in my back table in the library reading my Arithmancy book and taking notes. I'm staying out of the way as usual. The parents still have eyes and ears in the school and with the durmstrang students and karkaroff around I can't risk anything. I glance up as a folded bit of parchment falls from a graceful arch over the bookcase next to me landing in the pages of my book. I pick it up and unfold it. In the now familiar code that George and i had adopted with his continued requests for help in their pranks I read “you know where to meet. 8.” This type of note was typical and the secondary precaution to our system if anyone got a hold of the note that wasn't supposed to and by some unlikely miracle happened to decipher the code the message would be too vague for anyone other than those of us in the group to understand. The instructions were always followed by a single number detailing the time. I glance at my watch 7:30. I sigh and pack up my books. “This better be good” I think as I walk out of the library the note balled in my hand. Once outside I pull out my wand and set the parchment on fire my custom disposal method. When I finally arrive in the hidden passage we usually meet in I see one person standing in the dark waiting illuminating my wand as I approach i say “hi George” I say when I'm level with him. “I… I have a question for you.” He says still not quite looking at me. “Ok,” I say setting my bag down. George looks at me for the first time and I'm shocked at the hesitation in his eyes. I thought we had moved past the hesitation past the distrust and trepidation the surrounded my presence in the group. George looks at me and I feel the old walls going up and I break eye contact not able to face the hesitation. “Alice,” he says and I'm surprised to hear a gentle tone to his voice. “I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?” He says quickly. I blink and look up at him. “What?” I ask George takes a breath “I'm asking you to the ball” he says. I stare at him “ your asking me?” I ask. the question he just asked still not getting through my brain. George nods and from his robe pocket pulls a small square box and held it out to me. “Alice Black.” He says looking me in the face and something about his facial expression makes me keep the eye contact “will you go to the Yule ball with me?” Shock floods my body and for a moment and George whose face is showing slight hope starts to lose its a hopeful expression. “George I…” “someone already asked you” George interrupts “no,” I say startled at his interruption. “Your family...they don't…” I put a hand over his mouth. “Stop. I would love to go to the ball with you” I say George's eyes widen and I take my hand off his mouth. “Really?” He asks “yes” I say and for the first time in a long time in a very long time, I feel myself smile. I look away ashamed that I let my emotions show from George, “look at me” he says gently I do and he smiles. “What?” I ask. “Your smile. It's beautiful” he says reaching out and touching my cheek gently. I flinch and jerk my head away “what's in the box” I say mostly for something else to focus on, motioning to the box he still has slightly outstretched between us. “A surprise for you” he says an odd tone in his voice and a partially hurt look on his face. I take the box and open it looking up at me is a metal dragon. As I watch it opens its wings and flies up towards me I open my other palm and it lands its tail swishing slightly as it puffs up its chest and blows a small fireball up at me. I smile down at it. “I remember how avidly you watched the dragons in the first task…” George trails off having caught my smile again his grin breaks into full joy. “I love him, George.” I say stroking the dragons head lightly. It opens its wings again and with a dignified huff starts to determantly climb up my arm. “Does he have a name?” I ask “not yet” “how about mischief,” I ask George. “Perfect,” he says with a smile. I look down as the dragon figure slides once more into my palm having not figured out that it won't climb up my arm. I set mischief down on my bag which he promptly claims as his own looking like a real dragon as he surveyed the darkness around him. George touches my arm gently but I still jump away from him, “sorry. I didn't mean…” george trails off. “It's not your fault” George looks at me “what do you mean? Every time I touched you-you jumped away...what's wrong.” George looks at me concerned “you can tell me anything” he says gently. “Anything?” I ask my voice hollow. George nods, “I'm not sure it's time for you to find out that particular fact about me.” George looks shocked “what do you mean?” he asks fear edging his voice, I shake back the sleeves of my robes exposing the scars on my wrists where my shackles dug in. george takes a step forward adding his wand light to my own and staring at the scars shocked. “Taytum mentioned you were chained after Sirius black’s escape but these look…” “I was chained a lot longer than your adoptive sister knows,”I say interrupting George. “This is just an example. I'm more scared then you or anyone knows. That is why I don't like to be touched.” George is still staring at my wrists in horror. “You've… you've been to Azkaban haven't you?” he says stuttering slightly as though he is tripping over his words. “How?” I ask perplexed. “Dad told us about the place, and he visited once he came back looking terrible kinda like how you looked this summer.” I look away from George “ I'm right aren't i” he says mischief shoots a ball of fire into the air. I nod still not looking at George and sit down next to my bag. The memories start to flood back the constant screams of my parents dying when I was in Azkaban. The parents screaming at me as the hit me, father producing a whip and using it on me. I jump at the sudden touch bringing me back to the present George's face looks so concerned that I can't stand it. I try to stand to flee but my legs are weak and I fall George catches me lightly and pulls me without a word into his arms. I stiffen despite shaking so hard that if George wasn't holding me uprite I would be crumpled in the floor much like I had been when I was in Azkaban. George obviously knows this which is why he keeps his hold on me. He looks down at me concerned and confused but I shake my head. Despite everything, something changes while I'm in George's arms. I can't explain what happened and happens when I am close to the dementors. “It's ok. You don't have to tell me.” George says stroking my back gently. I feel my back tense at his touch he must have felt it because he stops “I'm sorry.” He says partially releasing me. “I haven't given up. And if your true about your question and it's following results you need to know that I won't give up and if I don't you can't.” I say the hardness in my voice returning. George looks at me and I see the sorrow fade from his face. “I have the part of me that gives me hope tucked away where the family can't touch it.” I say still not totally sure why I'm telling George this but something about him is making me comfortable, almost as though I'm finally starting to be the person i want to be. “Your talking about it as though it's a different you.” George says looking at me a grin starting to creep up his face. “It is. But you've learned enough startling things about me for one day. I'll introduce you to her one day.”

Delilah  
Fred, George, Ron, and harry approach my table in the library, “watch and learn boys” Fred says with a grin. “What are you four up to?” I ask “Fred and I are instructing young Harry and ickle Ron here on how to ask a girl to the yule ball,” George says giving me a wink. “Pay close attention boys and you will always be successful,” Fred says george Ron and Harry stop at the opposite end of my table while Fred approaches me and with a magnificent bow takes my hand “will you go to the ball with me Delilah,” Fred asks. A broad smile on his face. I'm completely taken aback, “I take it this won't be as any more than friends. As you are practically a brother to me” I say. Fred nods “then, in that case, yes,”I say with a smile. “See boys. That is how its done” George says Ron and Harry exchange skeptical glances. “So who are you two thinking about asking?” I ask Ron and harry. “We’re trying to figure that out,” they say. “Well get a move on. All the good ones will be taken if you don't,” I say. Harry and Ron excuse themselves while Fred and George join me at my table. “Well one of you has a date does the other?” I ask looking at george. The atmosphere between the three of us changes instantly. “I have a date,” George says and there's a hardness in his voice that I've never heard before. I look at Fred who is looking disapproving at the table in an effort to avoid looking at his brother. This is the first time that ive seen them divided. George stands up unexpectedly and leaves the library leaving fred and I alone.

Alice  
“You're realizing what it's like to be associated with someone like me.” I say stepping out of the shadows towards George who just past where I had been standing. George looks around at me and forces a smile, “don't fake a smile I know Fred doesn't like me.” “guess there's no point hiding it anymore,” George says in a voice that doesn't sound like him at all. “Why ask me if he doesn't approve. I'm not worth losing your brother” I say crossing my arms. “I couldn't live with myself if I didn't ask you. I had to know what you would say.” George says looking at me “you've had these feelings for a while haven't you?” I ask uncrossing my arms in shock. George nods, “how long?” “almost sense we first met. It took a bit but it was like i could see underneath the projected tough persona you wear to the gentle part of you that was screaming for someone to help you. I wanted to help you…” “but your parents told you to stay away from me because of my family affiliation.” George looks ashamed but nods. “There is a person that I want to be… a better version of myself that is longing for a way to get out. But because of the parents, i can't be that person. If I was… it wouldn't end well. But you...you have given me a chance to be that better person. And for that I owe you.” I say stepping towards George who looks up at me shocked that I approached him, “you saw the good version of me trying to get out. And if the implications of what you asked me yesterday are sincere you won't lose faith in me. Eventually, the rest of your family will see the good in me as well. I just hope for their sakes as well as my own that they notice soon. Or they may never notice.” George who’s smile had been creeping up his face looks stunned “what are you talking about?” he asks “rumor is the death eaters are regaining strength after the world cup. If they become strong again. We both know where I will be. Despite the good person I want to be”I say then walk away from George.

Taytum  
In the following days the castle is thoroughly decorated for Christmas. Including singing suits of armor, icicles on the marble staircase and the usual 12 Christmas trees. Everything is ready, except my brothers who have yet to get themselves dates. Even after Fred and George's perfect example. George informed me that he was successful in asking Alice though I can tell that he’s battling with himself because Fred has made his opinions about Alice quite plane. Alice seems to know about it and has not been seen sense George asked her to the ball. George, however, seems to be attempting to mend the bond between him and his brother. For the most part, it seems to be working though I have a feeling that Fred has not quite come to grips with his brother’s choice. When both Ron and Harry fail to get dates ron with flure and harry with Cho. Ron asks hermione stating that she is a girl. Hermione however schoffs and informs him and those of us nearby that she has already been asked by someone, ginny who had been told by ron to go with harry informs us that she is going with neville and therefore cannot go with harry. Parvati patil enters the room at that moment and harry asks her if she would be willing to go with him while her sister is set up with ron. Most of gryffindor house choose to stay over the holidays which is expected considering the yule ball will be on christmas night. Fred and george deal with the cramptness of the common room by passing out more canary creams causing people to burst into feather. As the ball approaches fred and george start working on something new that neither of them seem willing to get help on. A few days before the ball harry receives sirius’s reply to his letter about the first task. Sirius tell harry a good job and that he should stay alert because despite his success because the person who entered him still has two chances to kill him. The next morning i'm up early and starting through the presents at the foot of my bed. Molly had sent me the usual weasley sweater, and some sweets. Fred and george gave me a small box of the sweets that we had invented over the summer and had been improved by the twins upon our return to hogwarts. Ginny gave me a small collection of hair ribbons that look a lot like the ones we used to put in each others hair when we were younger. Harry bought me a rather large book about the quidditch teams around the world and their history. Hermione and delilah bought me the complete collection of predicting the future a guide to what is to come. Though none of these compare to the gift from sirius, Taytum- i was able to spend some time looking for any of your other relatives, mostly for any family heirlooms. James was the last of his family and to my knowledge his only family heirloom was the invisibility cloak that harry now owns. I feel bad for you because harry is the one who tends to get the attention. You were very special to your parents, both james and lily adored you. As did remus, he feels terrible for giving you up but he does not feel like he can be father material. You have obviously been raised well, the weasleys are an excellent family. I hear you inherited your father’s nack for pranks, if you ever need advice for a prank don't hesitate to ask. With every passing day you look more and more like your mother, you look almost exactly like her. I'm sorry that i missed you growing up there is so much that we could have done for each other and harry. Alice tells me that you currently have a boyfriend, as your god father i feel it is my duty to warn you to be careful and safe. Diggory comes from a good wizarding family and as long he treats you right i have no problem with him. Though as he is competing against harry in this tournament be careful if not for your brothers case but for your own. I know this has not been the most cheerful letter but i wanted you to know how much you mean to all of us. Keep an eye on the future but don't forget to live in the present. -Sirius In addition to his letter sirius inclosed a small box that contained a beautiful lily flower encased in glass as i watch it closes its petals then slowly reopens them and a golden locket. I set the lily and the locket on my side table and watch it for a moment thinking about mom her smile as she juggles harry and the pans in the kitchen. Dad grabbing her by the waist starting a spontaneous dance. I jump slightly at the knock on my dorm door, ginny sticks her head in hermione can be seen behind her. “Snowball fight. You want to come?” ginny asks tugging her weasley sweater down as she pulls on her gloves. “I’ll be down in a second.” i say picking up my new sweater and opening my trunk to get dressed. After a scrumptious lunch in the great hall the weasleys hermione delilah and to everyone's surprise alice joins us on the grounds for our snowball match. Though fred seems tense with alice’s presence the fact that he manages to hit her with a few snowballs seems to have a good effect on their relationship. Though something in alice’s face tells me that she let him hit her though she doesn't seem to like the game she tries very hard to enjoy herself or so it seems. At five o'clock hermione, delilah, and i head back up to the castle to start getting ready.

Alice  
“They have to straighten their hair” ginny says tossing a snowball at her brother and hitting squarely in the back. I look at her “what?” i ask confused “you were watching the others head back up to the castle.” she says simply bending down for another snowball and receiving one in the face from fred. She falls slightly in the snow and i extend a hand to her which after a slight hesitation she takes and i help her up. “I should get up to the castle as well.” i say handing her my last snow ball and pass the boys on my way up to the castle. Harry watches me leave though i can't quite tell why. George on the other hand is watching me with a look that is almost loving his brother is looking between me and his sister as though trying to figure something out. I slip my dress over my head. And stair at my dule reflection in the back to back mirrors. Though my hair would have normally covered the back it doesn't. Thus revealing the silver snake and chains that decorate the back of my dress that otherwise would be just a plain black mermaid dress. I touch my hair which is braided to the side of face and through a feat of strategic Metamorphmagus i have green streaks that match the shimmer of my dress along with slightly maroon coloring on the edges of my bangs and the tips of my hair. For a moment i stair at my back reflected perfectly the white slash marks that mark the years of whippings that i have endured and suffered through. I sigh and so my best to know that i will be moving throughout the evening thus no one will really notice the scars. I watch the twins for a long time wondering if i've made a bad decision by agreeing to come to the yule ball. Both twins are dressed in black dress robes with old fashioned vests underneath as though they are from family member. And probably are. Fred smiles at Delilah when she comes down the marble stairs towards them she is dressed in a beautiful royal blue dress that is fitted at the top showing off a figure I didn't know she had while the skirt shimmers and moves as she walks billowing around her. When I join them I knotice out of the corner of my eyes that Delilah is looking at my exposed wrists and the scars they bare as well as the other scars on my arms. To avoid questions and her continued gaze I move my arms behind me putting one of my hands in the other. She and Fred lead the way into the hall. George extends his arm to me and I hesitate to take it but he gives me the smile that seems to melt away my hesitation so I take it.

Delilah  
I step into my dress and one of my dorm mates zips up the back of my dress ad holds out my shall. “Your so lucky.” she sighs as she sits back to her bed. “How's that?” i ask looking at her in the mirror i am standing in front of as i affix my earrings into place and clasp the matching necklace. “You got asked to the ball. This is likely never to happen again. This whole triwizard tournament thing.” i smile at her. “Your jealous aren't you?” she smiles “the twins are attractive but not for me. Though out of interest who did the other one… george isn't it. Who did he ask?” “you sure the twins aren't your type?” i say and step into my heals then leave the dorm. Fred and george are standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting. “Boys” i say and give a small curtsy. They smile their twin smiles and fred takes my arm. “You look nice delilah” a voice says from close by the twins and i look around as Alice emerges from where ever she was. Alice is standing in a black dress that shimmers an erie green. George’s face instantly changes his grin widens and something about alice makes him seem like a complete person. Alice’s dress accents the curves of her body but there's something else about her that it accents. Around both of her wrists are circles of what appear to be scars but as though she censes my gaze she move both of her hand behind her back looking at fred and i with interest. “Fred and i are here as friends so that george didn't have to worry about his brother.” i say as professor mcgonagall starts shooing those attendants who are not triwizard champions into the great hall. Fred escorts me in as george extends his arm to alice who takes it hesitantly and as though she is fulfilling a roll not as though she wants to take it. “Im worried that she will only bring destruction to my brother” i look over at fred as we take seats at a six person table with lee jordan. George and alice join us moments later and the worry for his brother instantly fades from fred’s face replaced by his usual smile. Alice sits straight in her chair her usual blank face on. Fred, george, lee and i all joke around. Lee’s date seems to enjoy the jokes and even alice seems to enjoy it. Though she doesn't relax something flashes in her eyes as we continue to joke around.

Taytum  
Slowly i apply the magical potion to every strand of my hair straightening it completely. I glance at hermione who appears to be doing the same though she has been at this longer than i have been and is only about half way finished. Ginny walks in gives hermione a smile then come over to me just as i finish straightening my hair. “I thought you had a thing for my brother?” i say as i take up my brush and start brushing out ginny’s hair then braiding it back. “I've moved on.” she says when i finish. I give her a smile as she leaves the mirrored area and heads back to her dorm. “I take it you are going with cedric” hermione asks as she finishes straightening her hair and starts to pin it up in an elaborate design. “Yes i am” i say finishing my own hair and restraightening parts of it to makes sure it's completely straight. “And i take it you wont tell me who your going with” hermione turns and gives me a smile before she leaves the room to fetch her dress. Soon i follow her having finished applying my makeup and done my nails. Slowly i step into my dress ginny helping me as i cant touch anything while my nails are still drying. Ginny zips me into my dress then heads down to the common room to meet nevil. I roll my wand into my hand and careful not to touch my nails i run my wand over my opposite hand using a drying spell when that hand is dry i switch hands my wand feeling strange in the opposite hand but the spell works just the same. When that is done i tuck my wand into the slit that is made for it. Then i hang the heart shaped locket from sirius around my neck and step into my shoes. Harry and ron descend the boys stairs just as i emerge into the common room which is largely empty except for those few people who didn't get asked to the ball but stayed at the school any way. Ron had clearly used a severing spell on the lace of his dress robes leaving frayed ends that he is picking at. The boys escort me down to the entrance hall where cedric is waiting at the bottom of the marble stairs for me. Harry excuses himself as he and ron head over to where the patil twins are waiting. Professor mcgonagall ushers the four champions into line while also ushering those attendees who are not champions into the hall. I glance at flure and her hogwarts date who seems in total awe of his date. Krum and i do a double take hermione is standing arm and arm with krum she waves at harry and i as we each take our places in line. Cedric and i stand behind her while harry and parvati take their place behind cedric and i. “You look beautiful’ cedric whispers kissing me on the side of the head as the doors open and the teachers lead the champions into the hall and to the top table. Percy is sitting in mr. crouch’s place having clearly been promoted. Hermione and krum take their seats and instantly start talking. The plates take our orders and soon everyone is eating dumbledore tells karkaroff to not be supor secret about his location after his comment to hermione about the durmstrang castle. Fleur meanwhile is criticizing the hogwarts decorations her date roger davis however does not seem to be paying attention as he has missed his mouth with his fork a total of ten times now.

Delilah  
After we place our orders with our plates the table falls relatively silent. Fred george and lee continue to discuss pranks and jokes leaving lee’s date, alice and i to attempt to start a conversation between ourselves. Which given alice’s lack of desire for conversation proves to be almost impossible. I watch alice cut into her meal the ring of white scars around both of her wrists showing in the light from the floating candles above our table. “Alice what happened to your wrists?” i ask finally unable to contain my curiosity. Alice drops her fork to her plate with a loud clatter that has the two tables next to us looking at her in shock. She ignores them and moves her hands to her lap where they are no longer visible. George looks between us then takes her hand under the table she jumps and george’s hand returns to the table. “It's none of your concern. If you’ll excuse me.” she says standing and placing her napkin on her plate. She leaves the hall, three minutes later she returns. Her face set as usual george watches her with trepidation as she approaches “she’s hiding something george. You can't trust her.” “you dont know her…” george hisses moments before alice resumes her seat. Fred tries unsuccessfully to school his face into a usual grin but is only partially successful. Alice looks at him across the table almost challenging him to confront her. Thankfully at that moment dumbledore stands up and requests that the students do the same. With a wave of his wand most of the tables disappear leaving some around the edges of the hall while leaving a large open space in the center of the hall for dancing. Once the weird sisters have taken their positions the champions and their dates meanwhile are standing up and taking the floor. Harry seems jolted out a revery by parvati who partially leads harry to the floor.

Taytum  
Cedric bows and i smile as we take hands cedric places his left on my waist while i place mine on his shoulder. The weird sisters strike up a mournful toon and the four champions start to dance. Krum and hermione are nearby, harry though uncomfortable is doing surprisingly well. Fleur and davis are rotating relivily fast giving the tempo soon enough members of the audience have joined us on the dancefloor. Delilah and fred are dancing near by talking quietly to each other, “i know you want what is best for your brother and i agree with you that she is hiding something but its not your place. He made his decision.” delilah says to fred who scowls. “What bothers me most is that he knows something about her but he wont tell me.” fred says spinning delilah in cedric and i’s direction then pulling her back. “You did make you opinions of her quite clear” delilah says with an apologetic smile. Fred sighs and the two waltz out of ear shot. “Who did the other twin ask?” cedric asks me having clearly heard the conversation as well. “George” i say with a smile “asked alice” cedric looks a little shocked “alice black?” he says shocked. “Don't look so surprised. She's nice deep down.” “then why is she never around and always sulking” cedric says. I smack his shoulder lightly “don't make fun of my relatives” cedric looks at me shocked. “I'll explain later” cedric smiles “you always see the best in everyone.” he says unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. “By the way who gave you the locket” i roll my eyes “don't get jealous.” i say smiling “its from my god father” cedric looks relieved.

Alice  
“Will you dance with me?” george says extending his hand to me with a slight bow. “Why was fred looking tense earlier” george withdraws his hand, “its because of me isn't it.” i ask crossing my arms “yes” george says looking slightly uncomfortable. “It would be easier if he knew more about you. He only sees…” “my family affiliation” i finish for him. He nods, “we’ll talk to him together” i say. George looks up at me shocked “really?” i nod. “You would do that? Just to change fred's opinion of you?” “it means a lot to you and the happiness on both of your faces look better than the uncertainty and discomfort.” i say. George smiles and extends his hand once more to me “dance?” he asks again. I take his hand slowly “i know you don't like to be touched but for this will you let me?” he whispers. “You have permission.” i say and george rotates our hands then takes my other hand and places it on his shoulder then hesitantly and very gently places his hand on my waist. I fight down the flinch but am for the most part unsuccessful, “its ok” george sas gently as we start to move with the music. “How is mischief?” george asks “he’s enjoying claiming all of my belongings.” i say with a small smile. George smiles back. “I'm glad to hear it. At least now you have a friend with you when you return home” george says. “Let's not talk about my home life.” i say as i knotice Taytum watching me over cedric’s shoulder. As the song ends she and cedric disappear from view. A faster paced song starts up and george releases my waist, the dancers around us start jumping up and down and moving with more kaotic movements, george looks at me releasing my hand the distast on my face must have shown because he laughs slightly. “Should have known this style would not be your style” “yet you seem very into this style” i say with a smirk. “Want to…” george says with a slight nod to the dancers around us. He starts moving to the faster beat taking my hand and ignoring the slight jump i give and spinning me. I smile slightly, “see you can dance to this” he says smiling and i can't help but get into the style though i am stiff and more coordinated then the style permits but i settle into it. After about 5 or 7 fast songs george takes my hand and guides me over to the refreshment table, i serve myself and turn to face george something on his face looks different and i know instantly that he saw my scars. I pretend not to notice his look that he has on his face and let george move past me to the refreshments. “Hey guys” taytum says catching up to george and i as we move away from the refreshments towards an empty table on the edge of the dance floor. “Hey sis” george says smiling though it looks slightly forced as though he still cant believe what he just saw. Taytum gives him an odd look as though she sees it to but doesnt ask. Cedric gives george a smile and shakes his hand the two boys give each other calculating looks neither having forgotten the last time they faced each other on the quidditch pitch. Taytum looks me over, “you look very nice alice.” she says a sincere tone in her voice. I take in her red dress the lace top and the flowing princess skirt. “You do as well.” i say nodding slightly. Taytum leans close to me and whispers “sirius sends his regards” i nod showing her that i understand she smiles at me and she and cedric return to the dance floor their goblets disappearing when they are set on the table. George and i however take seats at a table that is cast in shadow away from the dance floor.

Taytum   
Cedric pulls me close as another slow song starts up, “this is nice isn't it?” i say closing my eyes and letting cedric guide me through the dance. Cedric stiffens suddenly and i open my eyes “what is it?” i ask concerned about his sudden stiffness. Cedric however isn't looking at me but over my shoulder at something. I turn slightly and look in the direction cedric is looking, to my horror cormac is staring hungerly at the two of us. “That's definitely creepy.” i say turning back to cedric “hey look at me” i say putting a hand under his chin and turning his face to look at me. “You have nothing to fear from him. I have no feelings for him. The twins and i will put him in his place again if it will make you feel better?” cedric smiles “its ok. The first time was enough and he clearly hasn't gotten all of that punishment off.” i glance back at cormac who indead still has pink stains on his neck and the base of his face around his jaw. I turn back to cedric, “let's get lost in the crowd” i suggest and cedric guide me through a group of durmstrang students and when i turn in his arms cormac is no longer in sight. I smile at cedric who looks relieved. Fred and delilah waltz past us both laughing “hey you two” fred says grinning “having fun?” delilah asks smiling as fred partially dips her. “Yes” cedric and i both say smiling as fred and delilah waltz out of view. “You look worried?” cedric says sweeping a strand of my hair off my cheek. “Course not.” i say shrugging cedric laughs “yes you are.” cedric says smiling and spinning me out away from him then back to his arms. “Your worried they have romantic feelings for each other.” cedris says swinging me back and forth. “Course i am. They're my best friends and fred is my brother even if not by blood.” “you take care of your family and friends. That's one of the many reasons i love you.” cedric says smiling at me. I trip and he catches me, and looks down at me with concern. The song ends and cedric walks me off the floor to a table well away from the dance floor. Cedric sits me down in one of the chairs and goes and gets drinks for the two of us. When he returns he smiles “i take it that was a little shocking.” i nod taking a giant sip of the butterbear. “I wanted you to know. I couldn't continue in this tournament without you knowing how a really feel.” i stair at cedric “what are you saying.” “taytum you mean the world to me. I love you so much that i couldn't live with myself if you didn't know that. This tournament is dangerous, anyone of us champions should die. It's unlikely giving the safety measures but its still possible. I just couldn't…” cedric stops when i place my hand over his. Though i'm slightly annoyed with him for saying that he loves me only because of the tournament and the fact that he might die, i say “i love you to.”

Delilah  
Fred excuses himself leaving me near the refreshment table. I watch cormac watch cedric and taytum on the dancefloor. When cedric and taytum take seats at a table i notice alice and george sitting at a table in the far corner of the hall immersed in conversation though george’s attention is fully focused on alice she is watching everyone in the hall her eyes scanning the hall, occasionally looking at george to reply but otherwise she appears to be the same. George says something which was clearly a request to dance because moments later george takes her hand and leads her out to the dance floor where they revolve slowly to the music that is playing. Cedric and taytum join the crowd on the dance floor as well. Fred reappears at my side “you sorry you came?” he says giving me a smile “no. are you?” i ask draining my goblet of pumpkin juice. “Nope. i’m happier than a dragon spitting fire.” fred says with a wink. “I think it's still a little to soon for dragon jokes” fred looks at me “you think?” he says smiling. I laugh and the silence between us drags out as the song does. Fred watches his brother and alice revolve slowly alice’s head on george’s shoulder a semi relaxed look on her face that i've never seen before. Meanwhile i watch hermione and krum dance a defiant space between them though they are close. I glance over at harry and ron both of whom are watching hermione and talking clearly about her associating with krum. “They’re mad at hermione because they think she’s fraternizing with the enemy.” fred says following my gaze as the song finishes and the tempo changes dramatically. To my surprise alice and george remain on the dance floor and alice actually smiles maybe even laughs, “now that i didn't expect to see” i say watching the two of them as george spins her causing the skirt of her dress to fan out around her. Fred is watching them as well, “neither did i.” fred says a creese forming on his forehead. “You think she’s faking it” i say with a sigh of exasperation. “You don't?” he says taking a sip of his butterbeer. “She seems genuine. She's never ratted us out, she’s always real when she speaks. I don't think she knows how to.” fred nods in consent though his face is unreadable.

Alice  
As the ball winds down more and more of the songs are slowly paced. Fred and delilah have disappeared though george has clearly taking this fact in he doesn't seem concerned though. He continues to dance with me as the songs continue. His hands are gentle on my body the first hands that are gentle in regards to me. As the last song starts he wraps both of arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, “i'm glad you said yes to me” he whispers gently. “Why?” i ask as a settle my head on his shoulder. “Because it confirms what i thought all along.” i look at him “that there is a good person underneath the hard exterior that you show the world” he says simply. “Don't go sharing your new found realization of me. I have a reputation, if the wrong people hear… lets just say it wouldn't be good.” i say my body stiffening slightly. George nods and we continue to dance, i feel his fingers on my back brushing slightly on the skin that is exposed by the open back of my dress. I suppress the sudder as his fingers brush lightly against one of my most recent whip marks. Something must have changed on my face or in my body language because george removes his hands from my back. Thankfully the song ends and george offers his hand to me and we walk off the floor and towards the doors of the great hall. But not before we see cedric and taytum just as cedric leans in and kisses taytum, she is clearly surprised. This temporarily distracted george who stops dead and stairs, “leave it george.” i say walking away from the dancefloor thus pulling george with me as he didnt drop my hand. “That's my sister.” he says still watching taytum and cedric who have already broken apart taytum blushing furiously. “Let her be happy” i say walking into the entrance hall and stopping at the bottom of the stairs. George looks at me shocked, “happiness is hard to find. Let her have it. Especially given her seer powers. The future isn't bright.” i say and release george’s hand “thank you for the truly wonderful evening” i say and walk away from george. Cedric passes george as he catches up to harry leaving taytum at the foot of the stairs. I take the stone stairs down into the dungeon and the slytherin common room and my dorm. After changing into my robes i grab mishiff and my journal then head to my favorite hiding place near the kitchens. I light my wand and hover the tiny ball of light just above my shoulder for adequate light and allow mischief to climb up my arm to his favorite perch on my shoulder. I start writing focusing on the happy aspects of the evening as well as the emotions i felt while george and i were dancing.

Taytum  
The next morning harry and ron inform hermione and i about hagrid’s being half giant. This doesn't come as a shock. When classes resume hagrid is absent from care of magical creatures as a result of the article published about him and his heritage. Harry ron and hermione are worried about him and though they talk to delilah and i about it consistently delilah is busy preparing for OWLs while i am busy helping fred and george mend their bond though something at the ball must have changed freds mind because they are back to their old selves but are extremely happy for my aid in their latest pranks. On the next hogsmeade weekend alice emerges from the shadows where she dwells and walks down with the twins delilah and i. George walks on her left while he and his brother talk delilah and i attempt to engage alice in conversation but she doesn't seem interested. When we run into harry ron and hermione in the three broomsticks delilah and i split off from the twins and alice who decide to head back up to the school. In the meantime delilah, ron, hermione, harry and i talk briefly with ludo bagman and rita skeeter hermione leads a charge back to hagrid's hut where we insist on talking to him.

Alice  
The twins follow me to the secret passage where george and i met for prank advice and for asking me to the ball. I light my wand and send a large ball of light into the air so that the illumination covers all three of us. Fred looks extremely uncomfortable but doesn't say anything. “As it is clear that you don't approve of me i've decided to share aspects of my personal life with you so that you might accept your brothers decision.” fred slides down the closest wall and looks up at his brother then me. George nods to me encouragingly as he sits next to his brother. I take a seat in front of the two of them, “as i explained to george before the ball i spent a month of this last summer in azkaban” i pause and shake back the sleeves of my robes revealing the scars around my wrists from the manacles i wore during my imprisonment. Fred stairs at them “that's why you didn't answer delilah at dinner.” “the less people who know about me the better it is.” i say simply. “You both know about my family linage obviously. And it is true that both of my parents were death eaters. My father however died trying to bring the death eaters down. I don't know how but i know he was trying at the time of his death. My mother was tortured for information when i was three she died. After her death i was sent to live with the peters family who is of course a well known wizarding family.” i stand up and start pacing george looks up at me concerned. “They beat you didnt they?” he says softly almost sadly. Fred’s head snaps to his brother. “You saw?” i say stopping my pacing and looking at george briefly fred looks at me still shocked. George however nods i sigh “the marks you saw on my back are from years of whippings that father gave me trying to squash any rebellious tendencies. And the fact that they like everyone else believes that my parents betrayed the death eaters thus i am the same and therefore have to be punished. Mother helps occasionally though she tends to favor burning my arms, taylah is the only one who really enjoys the physical abuse, hitting throwing, though she has been told to avoid my face as it is obvious that one sustained an injury on the face she isn't very good at it. Especially when she gets really mad. I've spent my entire life dodging punches, whippings and all other forms of abuse. The only thing that makes them content enough not to abuse me is when i act as they want me to.” both brothers look completely shocked. Fred speaks first “why were you in azkaban?” “because the family accused me often enough of contacting or helping sirius black my only living relative and uncle. When he escaped at the end of last year the family told the ministry that i was at least partially responsible, as i was found unconscious on the grounds near where sirius was found they saw fit to punish me. Originally they were going to put me in their ministry cells but the family pushed for my imprisonment in the cells of azkaban so i was sent there. Shackled and barely conscious most of the time. It was not a pleasant summer.” “that's why you looked barely alive at the quidditch cup” fred says glancing at his brother i nod. “The parents were death eaters taylah is begging to be one the moment the death eaters regain power. If they ever rise again i will be expected to become one of them as well without objection. Though i don't want to become one of them i will be forced to, i want to do good in the world but i cant.” fred looks shocked “that's why you helped us with pranks in the past, even now.” “sometimes i need to rebell out of the constraints the parents have placed on me. I've managed to give myself a way to do that on a relatively frequent basis.”

Delilah  
After the weekend harry ron and hermione join me in the library and bring me up to date on the happenings including moody running into harry on his midnight adventure to decipher his egg. Hermione asks for help deciphering harry’s egg ron agrees to help and we all get started alice fred and george join us later alice who walked in with the twins excuses herself and resumes her usual table at the back of the library. The night before the second task harry and i pour over books in the library looking for ways for him to breath underwater for an hour. Hermione ron and taytum having all been summoned to mcgonagall's office for unknown reasons. The twins who are terrible at research under normal circumstances are off somewhere in the castle causing mayhem. Alice is at her usual table immersed in her studies ignoring both harry and i to the point that when she leaves with the two of us when the library is closing she doesn't even acknowledge either of us.


	7. The second task

Taytum  
Ron, Hermione and I ender McGonagall's office and find Dumbledore waiting with a blond haired girl who looks a lot like Fleur Delacour. Dumbledore tells us that for the second challenge, all of us are going to be unconscious underwater and that the competitors have to save us in a certain time period. I feel the shock of what he just said race through me, I am not a fan of being underwater. “Um, Dumbledore, is there a way that someone else can take my spot? I don’t like being underwater for long.” I admit. “Sorry, Taytum, but out of everyone that is here at Hogwarts, Cedric loves you the most so it has to be you. And don’t worry, you’ll be unconscious and you won’t die.” Dumbledore tells me, but it doesn’t change how I feel, I’m still worried. I can’t remember everything that happened except that I am constantly worried and struggling against going unconscious. Despite everything, my vision goes black and I know no more.

Alice  
Harry comes running down to the grounds almost late, karkaroff smirks clearly intending to doc harry points for his lateness. Delilah glances at the twins standing next to her who look concerned, I walk up behind them. “Why the worried faces?” I ask while Dumbledore explains to the champions what their task is having already explained it to the crowd. “We can't find Hermione, Ron or taytum,” Delilah says worry etched in her voice. I nod and start on my way back to where the Slytherins are watching the four champions line up at the edge of the lake. Moments later they have all disappeared under the water to retrieve the things they love most. Flure is disqualified when she fails to pass the grindylows. Cedric returns to the surface first taytum emerging with him.

Taytum  
The next thing I know, I wake up with a gasp. I look around and when I see that I’m in the water, I immediately start to freak out. Cedric touches me on the arm and the two of us swim to shore. Once out of the water, Madam Pomfrey and a group of teachers and medical students rush forward wrapping towels around Cedric and i. Madam Pomfrey takes us both to the medical tent and pours us each a steaming portion of warming potion causing both of us to steam at the ears. I’m glad that I gained consciousness early so I won’t have to go underwater. “ are you okay? You're Still shaking a little bit.” Cedric asks me with concern. I look down at my hands and they are shaking. I shake my head no and he pulls me into a hug. Once I reflect on everything that has happened, I feel better. The whole challenge happened and nothing bad happened to me like I was expecting it to. I pull back from the hug. “Feel better?” Cedric asks me. “Yes, thank you, I just needed to sink in everything that has happened,” I tell him. He nods and gives me another hug. Krum and Hermione emerge from the water Delilah runs down from the stands and helps Hermione out of the water wrapping her in a towel and walking her over to where Cedric and I are still sitting. Krum follows and tries to comfort Hermione though Delilah is hovering around her cousin. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey shoos her off and Delilah returns to the stands. Moments later Harry Ron and Fleur's sister surface. Flure is hysterical, Percy, however, looks pale with shock as he splashes out to Harry and Ron. Helping them both to shore. Despite Madam Pomfrey's protests, I run back to Lakeside and half help half lift my brother out of the water he coughs up water but is otherwise ok. Madam Pomfrey hands me a towel to wrap around Harry as she wraps ron in a towel. Hermione comes up to Harry and Ron congratulating harry even Cedric congratulates him as he passes us all to receive his scores. Harry is wrapped tightly by Madam Pomfrey in a blanket and fed a healthy amount of heat potion causing him to steam out of his ears. I fight down a smile which earns me an exasperated look from Harry. I give him a pat on the shoulder and join Cedric as he awaits his scores.

Delilah  
Cedric and Harry end up tied for first place putting Krum in second and flure in third despite her protest that she should have gotten zero. In the aftermath of the second task, Ron becomes an instant celebrity for his information about what happened underneath the surface of the lake. Harry receives an invite from Sirius to meet up, taytum suggests that we inform Alice of this meeting as Sirius is her uncle but after the second task its become almost impossible to talk to her. George proves unable to help us find her either though he says “she's dealing with some stuff” when we push him for information. Fred who has miraculously seemed to change his mind about Alice tells us to let his brother alone on the subject of Alice. Not long after the second task Rita Skeeter publishes an article that talks about Hermione's relationships with famous wizards. This brings laughter to the group at the sheer lunacy behind Rita's statements but suspicious laughter from the Slytherins and most of the rest of the school. Cedric and taytum are even mentioned in the article though not to the extent that Harry, Krum and Hermione are. Rita makes a failed attempt to suggest that Cedric is only pursuing taytum because of her famous brother. Taytum and I are alone in the library finishing homework when taytum breaks the silence between us, “he kissed me” she says. “Who?” I ask finishing my Arithmancy essay and setting it aside to dry while I start on my care of magical creatures essay. “Cedric” taytum says closing a book and opening another one in search of information for her Transfiguration essay. “Oh, I thought that had already happened. You two have been dating long enough,” I say heading my essay and flipping open to the chapter I need. “No not until the ball. He also told me he loves me” this makes me stop. “He told you he loves you?” I say staring at taytum in shock. “Yes. but he only said it because of the tournament, cause he could die.” taytum says “anyone can see that he loves you. It's written all over his face.” a voice says and Alice rounds the shelves nearby. “Despite saying it because of the tournament it's true, just look at how he looks at you,” Alice says pausing long enough to say what she needed to then she is gone again. “Sometimes she's a little creepy. The way she pops in and out of sight says things like that… it's like she sees everything. It's impossible.” I say looking at taytum. “No wonder Fred doesn't like Alice, ”I say returning to my essay. “Point of fact Delilah, I didn't like her. That's changed.” Fred says walking up with George to our table both boys smiling. “You two saw Alice?” George says looking around the library for her. “Briefly. Why?” I say not looking up from my essay. “We haven't seen really seen her since the last Hogsmeade visit,” Fred says unfolding a piece of parchment and handing it to taytum who looks it over and smiles. “Why are you suddenly ok with her. You were only too happy to constantly worry about her being a bad influence on your brother. What changed?” I ask looking at Fred wonderingly. Fred’s smile falters slightly, “we can't say,” George says taking the paperback from taytum and leaving, Fred follows close after.”


	8. The third task

Taytum  
The next weekend harry Ron Hermione Delilah and I gather food from the great hall’s breakfast then head down to Hogsmeade to visit with Sirius. Sirius greets us near the edge of Hogsmeade and leads us back to a cave where he has been living on rats. Buckbeak is laid out in the cave we all bow to him when we enter and he inclines his head to us. In a corner of the cave is a black wolf who is fast asleep, Sirius follows my gaze, “don't mind her. She's hiding from the world at the moment.” I give my godfather a confused look. Sirius shakes his head telling me to drop the matter. Sirius tells us about the Crouch family and bagman detailing both of their involvements in regards to the death eaters during the first wizarding war. As we’re leaving Sirius's cave the wolf stirs and looks around at all of us with piercing green eyes that seem oddly familiar though I can't place where from. Sirius gives the wolf a smile says “I'll be back” then walks back up the high street with us. As Hermione continues to receive hate mail for breaking Harry's heart as Rita stated in her article. This leads to theories about how Rita gets all of her interviews and listens in on private conversations. Near the end of the Easter holidays Cedric, harry and the other champions are called down to the quidditch pitch to learn what the final task will be. Harry returns to the common room looking shaken and when Hermione, Ron and I press him he details everything about Mr. crouch appearing, and Krum being jinxed culminating in crouch’s disappearance. Hagrid who walked harry back warning Harry not to associate with foreigners, this has Hermione lecturing all of us about how the tournament was met to being international cooperation. Thankfully Fred and George interrupt her, “did you guys see Alice when you were in Hogsmeade?” they ask in unison. “ no. why?” I say looking between both twins “she was supposed to meet up with us to discuss prank ideas.” George says “sorry didn't see her, ”I say looking at the twins. “What's going on? Delilah is right Fred you've clearly changed your opinion of Alice. Don't get me wrong I’m happy cause you're finally seeing the good in her that I've seen for a long time but what changed. This change was practically overnight.” Fred stares at me and something on his face is pained, he looks at George and for the first time in the 16 years, I've known the twins I feel like they aren't telling me something. And we shared everything throughout our childhood.

Delilah  
With the third task rapidly approaching Harry is practicing multiple spells and hexes for the third task. Hermione asks me to help only if I have the time between studying for my OWLs and my classes. I manage to look up some helpful spell for them though I don't have the time to help them practice. Hermione informs me that Harry is doing very well with the spells that I gave them while she is in the library looking up some more spells. After Harry collapses in divination he talks to Dumbledore he tells Ron Hermione, taytum and I what he saw in the pensive and what he and Dumbledore discussed afterward. Including the different people on trial as death eaters including Crouch's son. The morning of the first task Rita Skeeter publishes an article about Harry collapsing in divination. After breakfast, the champion’s family members arrive to support their children. Taytum follows Harry into the chamber off the hall where the champions originally went after being chosen. To my surprise Alice is still sitting at the Slytherin table when I get up from the Ravenclaw table, she watches me walk by then looks away putting her book away than standing up and leaving the hall to.

Taytum  
It turns out that Mrs. Weasley and Bill came to watch the third task. We spend the afternoon walking the grounds, bill tells Harry and I about the dragons he is currently working with, Molly tells us about some of her memorable moments while she was at Hogwarts. At dinner Ron, Ginny and the twins are shocked that their mom and brother are here. As a result, dinner feels a lot like being back at the burro for the summer. At dusk everyone troops down to the quidditch pitch where a giant maze has grown up. Despite the height of the stands it is extremely hard to see anything in the maze though I can see movement. George disappears for a moment giving Hermione and Delilah a chance to join us. Moments later George reappears and to my surprise, Alice is walking behind him as though she is his shadow her arms are crossed her usual blank expression on her face George reaches us first notices that Alice stopped and backtracks to her the two exchange some words and George takes Alice's hand and walks her to the family. Molly is looking at Alice with distaste and distrust, George despite his slight falter guide Alice to in front of Molly and says “mom this is Alice. The girl I took to the ball.” Alice's eyes flicker to George when he says “the girl I took to the ball” but otherwise doesn't react to being introduced to George's family. “The girl you like so much that it took you a year to admit your feelings to your own twin,” Fred says giving Alice a smile. She watches him but her face remains a blank slate though her dead eyes follow Fred as he passes. Molly, on the other hand, is looking at Alice as though she hasn't seen anything more disgusting in front of her. Alice is looking at her straight in the face unblinking almost challenging. “And this is Bill,” George says motioning to bill who is standing next to me. Alice flicks her eyes to Bill taking him in in a board look. Bill, however, steps forward and extends a hand “it's nice to meet the girl who has captured my brother’s attention.” Bill says in a friendly tone that matches the tone Fred and George usually use. This makes Alice return her gaze to Bill, she takes his hand and shakes it curtly releasing it almost immediately. Bill looks at her for a moment and she returns the gaze with her dead eyes “eyes like a dragon. Be Careful brother, I wouldn't make her mad.” bill winks at Alice who does not react but to look at Molly who is still looking at this exchange with disapproval. “I should go back to my seat,” Alice says and releases George's hand. “You can stay” George suggests looking hopeful. “Watch the task with me...us” George amends Alice looks at him shakes her head and disappears into the crowd. George looks after her and sighs “you are dating a black?” Molly says incredulously George looks at his mom “welcome, welcome.” bagman’s voice rings out commencing the commentary for the third task. As Harry and Cedric are both tied for first place they enter the maze together. Krum enters next followed by flure. “What were you thinking letting your brother fall for that girl” molly hisses at Fred clearly annoyed. George is looking as though he really wants to disappear as Alice usually does. “I chose what is best for my brother mom. She makes him happy and that's how I want him to be.” Fred says anger rising in his voice though he doesn't raise his voice. “She has good in her. We’ve seen it.” I say leaning forward across bill who is attempting to stay out of the conversation on his right. Molly turns to face me, “you knew about this? You let them associate with her. You're a perfect your job is to protect students from threats such as her.” “mom,” George says exasperated “Alice isn't dangerous.” just then red sparks erupt into the air moments later Flitwick and sprout emerge from the maze carrying an unconscious flure directly into the medical tent. Five minutes later snape and karkaroff emerge with a limp Krum supported between them. “He was stunned,” Alice says appearing next to me and sitting down. “How do you know?” Delilah asks looking at Alice with the same distrust that was previously on Molly's face. Alice ignores her “saw it from the other side of the pitch,” she says and stands up disappearing once more. George watches her almost longingly. Fred elbows his brother in the ribs before Molly can see.

Alice  
It's immediately obvious that Mrs. Weasley doesn't like me around her family, George's older brother Bill is, however, nice as he didn't seem to really have a problem with me. After Krum is brought out stunned and I tell taytum about it I stay on the Slytherin side of the pitch and stare blankly at the maze looking for signs of movement or anything else. But there's nothing for an hour. Then suddenly Harry and Cedric appear Cedric is flopping around unconscious or dead. Screams echo around the field the teachers rush up to harry and Cedric. Taytum flies down the stairs to the field and collapses next to harry who is pulled to his feet by moody who takes him up to the castle. Taytum turns her attention to Cedric tears clearly streaming down her face. Cedric’s mother and father are crowded next to him. Fred and George push through and grab their sister by the arms dragging her away from the diggorys. Madam Pomfrey moves into taytum’s position and starts to examine Cedric. Moments later his limp body is carried up to the hospital wing.

Taytum  
The Weasley's and I are waiting for Harry in the hospital wing when he enters he is accompanied by Sirius in dog form. Though Madam Pomfrey objects to Sirius's presence dumbledore assures her that he is a very well behaved dog. Madam Pomfrey gives Harry a sleeping draft Sirius and I sit next to Harry's head after a while Sirius puts a paw and his head on my lap clearly trying to comfort me as I am still crying, between Harry being attacked and taken god knows where and Cedric being cursed into unconsciousness my emotional capacity is overloaded. Harry wakes up in the middle of the night to angry voices McGonagall and fudge and Dumbledore. Fudge makes it clear that he doesn't believe that Voldemort is back, mentioning Barty Crouch jr. and harry’s hallucinations. Dumbledore advises fudge to remove the Dementors from Azkaban before they can be taken over by Voldemort, he also suggests contacting the giants and recruiting them before Voldemort can recruit them. Fudge refuses to do any of these things and Dumbledore accuses him of being blind to what is going on. Fudge is still disbelieving snape shoves forward rolling up the sleeve of his left arm and exposing the forearm beneath it and the mark on it... The dark mark. Snape explains how the mark burned indicating that Voldemort was back. Fudge pales in the sight of Snape's dark mark. He stutters slightly then dumps harry’s winnings on his bedside table and leaving. Snape covers his mark once more as Dumbledore starts to speak once more, “all those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately and he is well placed to contact those at the ministry who are not as short-sighted as Cornelius.” Dumbledore says. “I’ll go to dad and get started,” Bill says standing up and hugging molly then leaving the ward. Dumbledore sends McGonagall to fetch Hagrid and Madame maxime and take them to his office. Then instructs madam Pomfrey to take care of winky then continue her work on Cedric to give saint mongos as much information she can. Delilah who had declared her interest in the field of medicine offers to help for which Madam Pomfrey seems grateful though she instructs Delilah to wait till she comes back. Once Madam Pomfrey's footsteps have retreated and the door to the ward are closed Dumbledore turns to the remainder of the group around Harry's bed.” now, it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius… if you could resume your usual form” Sirius looks up at Dumbledore then in an instant turned into a man. Mrs. Weasley screams and leaps away from the bed. “Sirius black” she shrieks pointing at him. “Mum shut up. Its ok” Ron and I yell together jumping up. Dumbledore and Snape react in no way except snape looks murderous. Dumbledore tells them to make up despite their differences which after some prompting they do grudgingly. Dumbledore then tells Sirius to round up some old friends and tells Snape that he knows his job. When Sirius finishes saying goodbye to Harry and I he turns to Dumbledore “ I need to see Alice” Dumbledore shakes his head “unfortunately that is not possible at this time. It would put her and our plans in danger. I promise you will see her again” Sirius takes this in stride and transforms back into a dog then leaves the ward. Snape nods to Dumbledore and sweeps from the room to complete whatever his job is. Dumbledore then tells us that he must see the diggorys and tells Harry to drink the rest of his potion. Harry tries to give Mrs. Weasley his winnings but she won't except it. The next morning Harry and I have an uncomfortable conversation with the diggorys. Harry tries to give them the winnings as well knowing that it won't fill the hole left by Cedric despite the fact that he isn't dead. The diggory’s however do not except the money before they leave however I give them a piece of information that I hope will give them the hope that they need. “I know there is nothing I can say to replace your son.but I want you to know that I am a seer and I have seen in the future that Cedric eventually recovers. I don't know precisely when but I know that one day he will wake up. I hope that helps…” Mrs. Diggory gives me a smile and thanks me for giving her hope for her son. Several days later Hagrid informs Harry ron Hermione Delilah and I that he will be spending the summer with madam maxime on a secret mission for Dumbledore. Hagrid also tells us that what will come will come and all anyone can do is face it. The night before leaving Hogwarts the great hall is decorated in black hangings to commemorate the attack on Cedric who's unconscious body was moved to saint mongos hospital two days previously. Dumbledore informs the entire hall the Cedric was cursed into his sleep like death state by Voldemort despite the fact that the ministry does not want him to inform us. He emphasizes thus that dark magic such as used by the death eaters will only bring destruction to the user. I sit numbly at the Gryffindor table hold Harry's hand for comfort and support, George, however, is watching Alice who is staring down at her plate determinant not looking at anyone.

Delilah  
The next morning everyone is packed up, the three schools gather in the entrance hall and the courtyard to say goodbye, flure and her sister Gabrielle each kiss Harry and Ron in the traditional French fashion. Krum gives Hermione his address and tells her to write to him leaving her blushing slightly and ron asking for his autograph while Harry inquires about how the durmstrang students will be steering the ship home. Krum replies that they always did the work and karkaroff never helped. On the train, taytum is still in a depressed mood and I can tell it won't be getting better any time soon. Hermione meanwhile very proudly shows us Rita Skeeter in a jar as a beetle and explains that she has been buzzing around as a beetle to get all of her stories. Malfoy crab and Goyle enter our compartment not long after and inform Harry that he has picked the losing side because You Know Who will triumph. This results in Harry Ron Hermione Fred George and taytum each using curses on the three of them with interesting results. “Thought we’d see what those three were up to,” Fred says helping George have the food trolly over Goyle. Both boys are careful to step on Malfoy's face as they pass. “Thought you might like to drown your sorrys sister,” George says dumping the cart in front of taytum who cracks a smile for the first time since the third task. “Interesting effect,” George says returning his attention to Crabbe. “Who used the furnunculus curse?” “me,” Harry says taking a chocolate frog and unwrapping it. “Odd. I used jelly legs. Looks as though those two should not be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face well let's not leave them where they don't add much to the decor” George says. He, Ron and Harry then roll Malfoy crab and Goyle into the corridor and roll the door shut. After a few games of exploding snap, Harry asks the twins about who they were blackmailing before the third task. Fred explains that ludo bagman paid their bet at the world cup in leprechaun gold which of course disappeared. They explain that he is in deep financial trouble and tried to fix it by betting on Harry winning the tournament thus why he was so interested in helping Harry. When the train stops we all exit taytum Hermione Ron and I leave first, harry however calls the twins back before they can leave.

Alice  
I walk down the train the battle inside me raging I collide with a tall solid person and stumble slightly. “Alice” George's voice says extending an arm to steady me though not touching me. He’s clearly learned quickly that I don't like to be touched. “Boys,” I say straightening my bag. “I'll see you on the platform,” Fred says to his brother smiling broadly as though he has won something. “Sorry about my mom the other night,” George says to me. “It's normal,” I say George looks at me with pity in his face that cuts me deeper than I was expecting. “I wanted her to like you. To see you as I see you, as Fred has excepted you, bill accepted you, why couldn't she” “because she like everyone in the world sees me for who I have been programmed to be. I need to go, George, the parents don't like when I'm late.” I say starting towards the train exit. “I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me,” George says watching me leave. “But Alice answer me one thing before you disappear once more. Did you enjoy going to the ball with me enough to go with me again?” “it's not possible that there will be another ball to go to with you,”I say puzzled by the underlying meaning of the question but choosing to ignore it. George however nods and I leave the train emerging on the platform and instantly see the family taylah and the parents all three of which are deeply in conversation with the Malfoys. I gather my trunk from the platform and move over to them and stay on the fringes of the group as I always do. When the conversation is finished the Malfoys move over to the disaperation area. “Where have you been?” father asks rounding on me a look of fury on his face. “I've been here,” I say he slaps me sending my head snapping to the left. I hold down the sigh of exasperation at this continued abuse though it's been significantly less after my time in Azkaban.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used the basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
